Falling For A Super Man
by Emily McCartney
Summary: I fell hard for George Reeves's portrayal of Clark Kent/Superman. My only disappointment is that most of the interest shown is on Clark's side, so I wanted Lois to show that she's not entirely cold-hearted. I wanted there to be a little more romance involved, but I wanted Lois to show she cares deeply about Clark. Please leave comments!
1. Panic of the Heart

**Author's Note: You don't know what you have till it is gone. Lois is figuring this out as the world is in a panic over a falling meteoroid. Clark Kent turns up with no memory of who he is or what has happened to him, and Superman has gone missing. Lois's heart shows it's true colors.**

* * *

Doom looms overhead blocking out the warm rays of the sun. The radio glares with fright and speculation, this could be the end of society as we know and love it. In the sky is a five mile wide meteoroid that is falling straight for Metropolis, there was no question as to the damage it would cause. The only thing that citizens could do now is try to go underground or sit and wait for the devastating impact.

I sit in the window of my office watching the hunk of rock closely. The Daily Planet is my only real home, the only place I feel truly safe and the one place I can be with those that love me. I feel a chill as I notice the rock starting to burn with an unnatural light. Jimmy stands next to me peering at it with a child-like fascination, not really understanding that catastrophe waiting to happen. I pull my arms closer to my body wondering where Superman could be, and subconsciously wishing that Clark's arms were wrapped protectively around me.

"Do you want to look, Miss Lane," Jimmy offered his binoculars.

"No thanks, Jimmy. I can see it just fine." I heard the door open behind us, a small piece of me wished for Clark to enter but Chief filled the doorway instead.

"Have you seen Kent," Chief half whispered. His eyes told me that he was afraid, but he would never admit it out loud.

"No, and knowing Clark he's probably hiding out in some deep cellar somewhere." Both Chief and Jimmy looked at me with a sadness in his eyes. I tried not to show my disappointment, but my words came out a little more biting than I intended." Oh I am sorry, boys I didn't mean to sound so bitter." _I just wish he were here._ Jimmy tries to make me feel better by speculating that it will innocently pass by us. The wire is coming in at an alarming rate, announcing that Asteroid has changed course and is now heading towards us.

I bite my lip in fear, but in the backdrop of the unnatural light I saw the silhouette of Superman racing towards it. I utter a hushed prayer for guidance and safety. I watch in apprehension as Superman literally collides with the rock, but there was no telling where he landed. Superman saved us and that is all that matters. When he comes back I plan to show my gratitude with a sweet kiss on the cheek. But where on earth could Clark be?

"I think I am going to hold up at Mr. Kent's place and wait till he comes home," Jimmy announced. "I'll let you know if he comes home in one piece."

"I just hope he comes home," I uttered. Something about today has me worrying that Clark is maybe in more danger than we imagine.

Jimmy's been in and out of the office a couple of times in the last twenty-four hours and there is still no sign of Clark Kent. I've never been so scared for Clark before. Usually he's appeared by this time with some fantastic but reasonable explanation for his disappearance. I even miss that smug smile of his when he scoops me on a Superman story. Clark is the most stable man I've ever met and I don't know what'd I do if I ever lost him.

I walked into Chief's office with a fake smile on my face with the latest headline in hand. "I could've told them Superman would come through," I chirped. Chief continued the chatter on the phone. I just allowed him to keep going as I just started dispensing information about recent progress.

"Boy, what excitement. The mayor's planning a big reception for Superman already," Chief exclaims. I try to interrupt him as he keeps prattling on about how the world's receiving Superman's latest feat. But my worry stems from a possible fear of losing both Clark and Superman in the same day.

"What did Professor Roberts say?"

"Our own people are going crazy on the streets! Oh that astronomer... He's a Gloomy Gus that's all. Wondering about the effect of that thing-"

"But does he know what happened to Superman?" I insist.

White solemnly shakes his head, "No. They couldn't see what happen to him."

A legitimate fear knots in my stomach, but I keep pressing, "After that terrific collision... Do you think he could be dead?"

White finally seems to have grasped the despair that I'm seeing. "Mable, is Clark Kent out there yet? I want him to get on the ball and find out what happened to Super-"

Slapping my hand to the intercom, "Chief, he isn't back yet. Clark's still missing too." I'm trying to be brace, but I can't stop the heartache I feel. _Oh Clark, please be okay._

There's still been no word from Jimmy about Clark, and I could feel my heart growing heavier. I work furiously hoping that the farther I push myself into my work, the less I'll notice Clark's absence. I'm just lying to myself, I'm so caught up in Clark's disappearance that I didn't even make it my office, I'm sitting at Clark's desk. I'm not sure why but I figure simply being in his office would make up for his absence. I never thought I'd ever miss him this much.

The phone rings, "This is Mr. Kent's office."

"Hey, Miss Lane," it's Jimmy, "What are you doing in Mr. Kent's office?"

"Waiting for Mr. Kent. I'd hoped that if you hadn't seen him he'd come here." I sigh to myself. I can't let him know that I'm pining after Clark.

"Well he's here, Miss. Lane. He's awfully confused, and just fell in the shower."

"He what?!"

"I've got him in bed, it took me a while to get him there. Could you and the Chief get over here. I'm not sure what to do." My heart beats rapidly knowing that Clark is now accounted for.

"We'll be there in twenty minutes, Jimmy." _Clark! Finally._

Jimmy quickly ushers us into his room, he looks exhausted and almost helpless lying there against the gray pillow. Something in the bathroom that catches my eye, the floor is covered in shattered glass. "Jimmy, all that glass?"

"I know. He must be the luckiest guy in the world! Not a scratch." If it isn't for Jimmy and Chief watching I would've rushed to Clark's side. I long reach out and touch his hair or stroke his cheek. I've never had the opportunity to protect him and now I have to hold back in fear of letting the world know that I care. I wish to push Chief out while he is bawling out Jimmy for not calling a doctor. Don't they realize that they could wake Clark?

I knew they would wake him; slowly the sleeping reporter shakes off the effects of pain-induced slumber. He clears his throat and lifts himself on to his elbow. Looking directly at me he holds contact long enough for me to notice something different in his eyes. He breaks contact to address Chief directly and the words that come out of his mouth chill the blood in my veins.

"Please don't worry about me. I'm alright," he claims. "What happened to me?"

"Don't you know," I question.

He sighs in disappointment, "Well no. Not since I opened my eyes, I'm sorry." _Sorry? What on earth did he have to be sorry about... except for disappearing for about 24 hours?_

Jimmy asks him if he is all right and he acts as if it is the first time he ever heard his name.

"... Don't any of you know me? Please answer me. Who am I?" He begs with gushing sincerity. He looks at each one of us with wonder and worry. Tears are burning my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall just yet. _Oh Clark! What really happened?_ My Clark would never forget his arrogant but mild mannered ways, he must have amnesia there couldn't be another explanation. He doesn't even know who he is and Chief refuses to allow him any liberties or even considers the possibility of something so severe. If I were a bolder woman I might smack Chief for his insensitivity to such a serious condition but Clark catches me off guard with a simple question; three little words that nearly stop my heart.

"Who are you?" His eyes are soft with hope that I knew something, but more than that I find a genuine interest in the sparkle that he flashes my way. I've always longed to see that look in his eyes, but not like this. _I want Clark; I want him for all his teasing and smug comments. I want MY Clark back!_ I can't think of anything clever to say in hopes to snap him out of it, so I just give him my name.

"Well I'm Lois Lane, reporter of the Planet." _Clark, please recognize me. PLEASE!_ Chief blows up again unloading a large amount of information, overloading his thoughts with fear and anxiety. I watch Clark try to take it all in at once, hoping that some piece of information would jog something in him. The mention of Superman seems to wrinkle his brow, but it's because he'd heard the name before. Chief is un-amused, and I feel my heart truly break for the first time.

Chief ushers Jimmy out of the room to give him a specific set of instructions, leaving me just a small amount of time to have Clark to myself. He stares at the door with curious look as if he is trying to look through the door or overhear what they are saying. I slowly made my way to Clark's side. He closes his eyes in utter exhaustion. I sit by his side as he slowly shifts to make room for me.

"How do I know you," He gently asks. I don't answer right away, but instead I reach my hand to his hair and smooth it out. "Are we... close?" Everything in me screams to tell him that we are very close, but I can't lie to him. Not in his current situation at least.

"Oh Clark," I softly whine. He reaches his hand up to grab on to mine.

"I really hope that's my name," an easy smile graces his face, "because I like the way you say it."

I nervously giggle, "Oh, trust me I don't say it like that very often. Usually you and I are in the middle of some argument or another."

"You didn't answer my question, are we close?" He holds my hand as if it is a precious stone.

"I don't know how to answer that, Clark. See you and I are...well business partners."

I feel his body give up with a sigh, "Oh. So we're just partners."

"Oh Clark, we are a little more than that. You're my best friend and a stable source in my crazy life. You're something very special to me."

He tries to chuckle, "Even without my memory, I have a feeling you're pretty special to me too."

I can't hold myself back. I kissed him on the cheek and breathe him in. He closes his eyes. I can feel him relax and just breathe. It feels just right to be here in his arms, feel his chest raising and falling with ease, and knowing that I can't do anything more than enjoy it. I whisper my last plea, "Please come back, Clark. Please."

He hums, "I'll try, Miss Lane. I promise." I feel a lone tear burn a path in my cheek. "You better get up. I think those two are coming back." I heed his warning and standup as if I'd been there the whole time just watching.

"Lois," Chief barked. "You and Jimmy are going to stay here till Kent is back on his feet. Then you are to bring him to the Planet. Putting him to work should jog his memory." I silently nodded. Clark utters his agreement too.

"Well Jimmy," I turn to the Cub reporter. "I guess we should get this place cleaned up while Mr. Kent gets ready for work." I look longingly at Kent, hoping to see some signal that he's alright. He doesn't let me down.

"I'll be alright," Kent assures us. Jimmy and I get to work.

"You say this is where I work? Are you sure?" Clark marvels at the metal wording of the Daily Planet sign. Jimmy reassures him that it is true, and I reassure myself by reminding him that once he's inside and sitting at his typewriter everything will come back. It has too, I want my best friend back. He turns to look at the skyline, "It's a big city, isn't it? With lots of big buildings."

We start walking towards the entrance and I took his arm. The muscles are well defined even under the top coat. Even with amnesia I feel safe just to be around him, almost like my own personal Superman. Jimmy tries to jog his memory with recent stories and exploits but nothing seems to work. Not even when Chief bellows his name.

"Kent. KENT! I want to see you."

"Oh that's me," Clark turns to address Chief. Why can't Chief see that he is not well?

"No wait! Chief, please, it is no use all we can do right now is get him a good doctor," I plead with all my heart. It is grating enough when Chief is always barking, but barking at Clark for something he honestly can't control is just downright sadistic.

"I don't have time for that," he gripes. He drags Clark by the arm and leads him to his office. "See there? Home again." I'll admit it's nice to see Clark back in his office but it still doesn't seem quite right. "You'll be alright. Nothing to worry about, well accept this Kent. I want you to find Superman for me."

How could Chief just demand that? Clark spoke up, "Do you know what he looks like, Sir?"

"Now see here, Kent?" I could feel a loud and rude lecture coming and I try to detour it.

"I told you, Chief, it's useless." Jimmy tries to step in too, but Chief wasn't going to let this one go. Against everything in my I stand back and watch as Chief steam up like a teapot ready to explode. "... You can cover the Flower show with Jimmy while the world is coming to an end!" Chief storms out of the office while I follow at his heels.

"Chief, what did you mean by the world coming to an end?'" I finally see some remorse in his eyes but not for the reason I wanted..

"Read this," he hands me the latest wire information. "Tidal wave down in Brazil."

"Oh that's terrible. I'll get right on the story." I am stopped by a man. Professor Roberts, he looks tired and worried.

"Just a minute Miss Lane. This tidal wave, I'm afraid, is just the beginning."

"I don't understand. Does it have something to do with the asteroid that Superman stopped?"

"Well Superman just sidetracked it. That's the trouble it should've been destroyed. It's upsetting the Earth's rotation."

Chief chimes in. "I just got a call from our bureau in Cairo, North Africa is having the worst wind and sandstorm it's ever had." There is some hype about scientific mambo that I don't quite understand.

"Are you saying that all these disturbances are caused by the asteroid?"

Again Professor Roberts mutters something I can't understand, but I do catch, "Just find Superman. Do you understand? Find him." _Find him? I need to find Clark first._

A couples hours later Chief calls me and Clark into his office, and isn't happy to see I've come alone. "Where's Kent?"

"He went home," I admit meekly. "I'm pretty worried about him, Chief."

"You're worried about him? I'm worried about Superman!"

"I guess we're all pretty worried about Superman," I readily agree, but my thoughts stick to Clark. Superman, wherever he is, can take care of himself.

"Well we better be. If he doesn't turn up, we're finished that's all," Chief growls. I bite my tongue and allow him his rant. I wanted to smack him for his blatant disregard for Clark, but I bow out.

"You're right," I comply. I head towards the door, but I have to get the last word in. "Oh, I sent Jimmy up to Clark's apartment to make sure that **HE'S** all right."

Back in my office Jimmy paces the floor, worry in his brow upsets me. "What is it, Jimmy?"

"It's Mr. Kent. He's got me really worried."

"You and me both," I scoff. Jimmy looks at me with a different look of fear in his eyes.

"He asked me if Superman's costume gives him his powers. I tried to explain that it is just a mere costume, but he didn't seem entirely convinced."

"What are you getting at Jim?"

"Well he got real fired up and said something about someone needing to try to save this planet of ours," Jim reiterated. _Well at least he's trying to do something. But I wish in this one case he would just rest._ My intercom blares with the irritating voice of Perry White.

"Lane, Olsen, get your coats we're going to the Observatory."

The more Professor Roberts talks the more I fear for the future of Metropolis. Jimmy and Perry listen with fascination in their eyes, and I watch the sky fearing the worst. They mention a need for Superman, something about needed to plant a bomb on the surface of the asteroid.

"Even if Superman is the only one, we still can't find- Look!" In the distance is the silhouette of a speeding bird. We all know that whistle and for a brief second hope fills my heart. He lands with grace and a determination. He doesn't really pay attention to the rest of us, just his instructions. Finally he turns to us to say goodbye.

"You sound as if you aren't expecting to come back," I whined.

"I might not," He replied bravely. He leaves with a whoosh and we watch in apprehension. I don't want to imagine a world without both Clark and Superman. But right at this moment I want to be with Clark, but he should be sleeping. I know that it is selfish to wish that he was here protecting me.

The asteroid is blown to smithereens and we are safe once again. Well I've got a story to write I guess. Once we get back to the Planet I slowly pass Kent's office. I can hear the taps of keys coming from inside. I crack the door and see Clark in his element.

"Come on in, Ms. Lane."

"It's good to see you working, Clark." I smile and make myself a seat on his desk.

Watching Clark type is the most wonderfully dull sight to see. He seems completely at home again. I read an excerpt of the copy he's working on. It mentions something about the injuries that Superman sustained during the first collision and how the second blast may have worked to set him right again.

"Wait a minute... how do you know all that?"

He adjusts his glasses in his usual smug way, "Oh didn't I tell you? I got my memory back." He says this in a manner that only he has mastered, but I want to kiss him anyway. _He's back. My Clark is back!_

"Really, Clark," I decide to play it cool. "Just because you got hit on the head, that's no sign that's what happened to Superman."

"Why not? I think we have something in common. As a matter of fact I know we do. See I know who he is now too." _Yeah, Sure Clark._

"Oh you do," I play along. "Well come on, who is he?"

"Oh just knock me on the head sometime, you'll find out." He smiles down at his typewriter, waiting for my reply.

He is so exasperating, but he is still my best friend. In this moment I want to kiss him silly and smack him for his arrogance. "Mr. Kent I am really very glad you're well again, but I'm not so sure that it's much of an improvement!" I bite back. I go to make my way out the door in a huff, but a thought stops me. He is smiling as if he won, but he looks up and notices that I didn't actually leave. His smile is still pasted on his face as I walk back to him with determination glimmering in my eyes.

"Are you okay, Lois?"

"Yes, Clark." I'm on his side of the desk before he quite realizes it. I put my hand under his chin and pull his face up to meet mine. With a cheeky smile I press my lips to his in a sweetly tender kiss. I've been longing to do this for awhile. It felt so good to finally pull of a stunt like this, his lip are warm and firm but they give slightly. I feel him sigh into the kiss, but I pull away before we both lose ourselves.

"What was that for, Lois?" His voice is hoarse, almost breathless. I can't believe I can get that reaction out of him.

"I'm really very glad you're well again," I whisper just as breathlessly. I plant a quick one on his lips again and shuffle out of the office with a smile. "See you around, Clark."


	2. The Golden Vulture

**It's been about a year since Clark's bout with amnesia and now Lois is back in trouble.**

* * *

A quiet news day and I had positioned myself on my corner of Clark's desk. I watched him type up the basics of the Ladies Auxiliary Fundraiser Dinner. His fingers flew and the words that his typewriter painted almost made me jealous that I didn't get to do the story. It's amazing how Clark could turn a phrase that could make a church ladies gossip dinner sound like the party of the millennium. As he slowed down, it remained me of a swimmer coming up for air. Immersed in his own world Clark had completely forgotten my presence. _Dedication, I guess._ Many times in the last year, I've struggled with the desire to kiss him while he was in that daze. I just want to see how he reacts. _If anything, it had better break his concentration_! Clark adjusted his glasses as if to remind himself that they were there.

"Hello Clark," I softly called to him.

"Oh Lois," He smiled, "I'm sorry. I forgot that you were there."

"I know. It is so much fun to watch you when you are in that bubble. Your fingers fly as if you possessed some of Superman's powers," I replied smugly. _I'm still looking for proof that you ARE Superman._

"I guess when I'm in my zone I do tend to lose sense of my surroundings." He put his hand on my knee, but then recognized his move and quickly removed it. He is always so careful not to touch, probably so he wouldn't compromise me, but in the brief moments that he forgets himself... well let's just say I wish he wouldn't remember himself.

"May I read it, Clark?" He shot me a funny look, but held out my hand in my silent insistent way. Predictable Clark gave in, adjusted his glasses, and let me read. "It's riveting, Clark. I still don't understand how you can make an annual dinner sound so intriguing."

"They are intriguing, Lois. Everyone has a story to tell-"

"Chief, chief," Jimmy Olsen cried down the hall, "look at the story I've got!"

Clark and I shared a look of amusement at the Cub Reporter's antics. "Like that boy," Clark chuckled. "Well we should go find out what he's bothering the Chief about." He stood up and grabbed my hand as he helped me to my feet. We shared one more smile before heading towards the Chief's office.

"Confound it, Olsen, what are you blubbering about this time?!"

"Chief look it's a message in a bottle, what if it is from a real pirate ship? Like Blackbeard or something?" Jimmy's adamant tone seemed to suggest a story, but what he was presenting didn't have anything on it, and the bottle he waved about had no indication of it being particularly old.

"What is it Jimmy," I asked.

"I found it while I was fishing yesterday; it's a bottle with a message in it." Jimmy started getting excited. I took it out of his hand and examined the paper inside. I handed it to the Chief and explained my thoughts on the note.

"... The seawater got into the bottle and you just can't read any of the writing."

Chief handed the paper to Clark, while chewing out Jimmy, "Olsen, can't you be away from this office even one day with bringing back a mystery?"

"Jeepers, that bottle could've been floating around since the days of Captain Kidd," Jimmy defended.

"Or it could be a note to the milkman," I jabbed.

The silent Mr. Kent finally spoke up, "It must've been printed for a ship it has S.S. Golden Vulture on it. If there was a message it has been long since washed off." _How in the world did you make that out_?

Jimmy spoke my mind for me, "Jeepers, I couldn't make out anything but a smudge." He took his note back.

 _Yeah right, Clark._ "Golden Vulture. That's a wild guess, and I'll prove to you I'm right." I picked up Chief's phone and got the operator to connect me to the Maritime Commissioner. In about three questions I got all I needed to know and a little more. I hung up and conceded to Clark. "You were correct, Clark. There is a boat called the Golden Vulture." Clark flashed me his smug grin. "Now if you gentlemen will excuse me I'm going to get back to work." I walked to the door with a grin on my face. I turned back to Clark and Chief, "We are a newspaper after all, and the news won't write itself."

"Don't act so smug, Miss Lane!" I got out of there quickly with Jimmy hot on my heels.

Jimmy followed me into my office as he stated the facts, "Okay, so you phone the Maritime Commission and they say there is a ship called the Golden Vulture."

"Exactly," I smiled smugly. Jimmy's brow crinkled in confusion.

"That only proves Mr. Kent wasn't guessing," Jimmy pointed out. "What are you looking so smug about?"

I smiled brightly at him, "I only told Clark and the Chief part of it. I didn't tell them that Vulture's Anchored off the coast right now, and I didn't tell them what kind of a ship it was." I couldn't have been more proud of myself for the moment. Jimmy had to know what I meant, and I knew he wouldn't let me go without him. "It's a salvage boat, Jim. It's been down in the Caribbean dragging for sunken treasure."

Jimmy started asking the right questions, "But the note. How does that fit in?"

"That's what we're gonna find out about. There's a mail-boat leaving for the Vulture in an hour. Are you game?"

Jimmy always gives in, in his usual hesitate way. "I'm as game as the next guy. I only hope the next guy knows what he's doing."

"Come on," I dragged him out with me.

I could tell that Jimmy was nervous, the entire taxi ride to the dock his knee bounced uncontrollably, and during the mail-boat ferry, he kept shifting his eyes between the slowly disappearing shore and the water below us. I felt as if he were calculating distance and trying to decide how good of a swimmer he could be.

"Jimmy, are you okay?"

"Peachy, Miss Lane!" He flashed me a smile. _Liar._ Honestly, I was a little nervous myself, but I didn't know why. We were visiting a salvage boat, how sinister could it be? Well there is a mysterious bottle to account for.

Golden Vulture came into view and Jimmy slipped his camera pack over his shoulder. We boarded with ease and met by the captain. Captain was a tall, burley man, he looked sharp in his Naval Captain's uniform, and his full red beard completed the ensemble of the perfect sea captain. He acted amiable enough, but there was a slight edge to how he held himself. _Probably rough exterior from years at sea._

"Welcome aboard the Golden Vulture, folks," he boldly proclaimed.

"Are you the captain?"

"McBain, miss. Captain McBain at your service." He smiled to try to light his mood, and I did my best to put him at ease.

"I'm Lois Lane and this is Jimmy Olsen. We're from the Daily Planet."

"Mr. Olsen, Miss Lane, it's my pleasure." Captain McBain seemed amiable enough, and though I'm not a boat expert but it looked like a legitimate salvage ship. I was about to ask if Jimmy and I could look around, but McBain beat me, "Why don't you folks follow me to the Captain's cabin. You can conduct your interview there." _I guess that's a start_. I followed behind McBain, but we stopped short when we heard a clatter of metal hitting the deck. I looked back to see a shipmate trying to right a dazed Jimmy.

"You okay, Mate? I'm sorry," the mate exclaimed. He must not have seen where he'd stepped because that Daily Planet property crumpled under his weight.

"... My camera..." Jimmy sighed.

"A shame, that's what it is. But don't you worry, son, the owner'll pay for every penny of it. Now, up you go." He slightly manhandled Jimmy to get him to move, but the reluctant Jimmy didn't need to be pinched twice. I caught a wink exchanged between the Captain and the mate. That alone confirmed Jimmy's suspicions; I just hoped he didn't see it so that he would be too vocal about his concern.

"Come in, come in, folks, make yourselves comfortable." The cabin is what I've always imagine a modern day Captain's quarters would be. _No red flags here._ "Sit down both of you. It will be an hour before the supply barge can take you back to shore."

"Supply barge," Jimmy questioned. "But aren't you docking in a few hours?"

"No time to dock, son. Soon as we get the provision, we're putting out to sea again." I could tell something wasn't sitting right with Jimmy, but he did well at hiding it from McBain. "Can the two of you keep a secret?" _We're reporters; of course, we don't keep secrets_.

Jimmy scoffed, "Sure, Captain. We're the best secret-keepers in town." McBain seemed to like that answer as he hurried to the corner with a wide smile on his face. He carried back the rusted over metal box that seemed rather heavy. I watched Captain McBain's eyes light up as he hobbled towards us. His excitement was electrifying and I needed to see the contents of that box. He giggled like a schoolboy that was about to show us his box of personal treasures. Imagine my surprise when my observations proved to be correct. The box glittered with gold, diamonds, and other precious keepsakes.

"You folks were wondering why that Golden Vulture is in such a hurry to get back to the Caribbean, eh?" He scooped a bit out of the box for Jimmy and I to appraise. "Well this is nothing compared to what's still down there on the bottom."

"Why, these old-fashion settings alone are worth $100,000," I pointed out, mostly just to get a grasp of the situation.

"Worth more, miss. To a museum, lots more."

McBain showed Jimmy and me other fascinating relics that he'd collected over the years. He enjoyed sharing the amazement of the treasure with the wide-eyed cub reporter. Suddenly the tension in the room changed when one of the shipmate let himself in holding an empty tray.

"I didn't send for you, Scurvy. Get out of here," McBain snarled.

Scurvy had a mission and he wasn't going to be detoured. "Yes, sir. Of course, sir. I only thought you might like a cup of coffee for the guests." _That is sweet._ "I'll take the empties sir." I notice the shape of the bottle, and had to point it out to Jimmy. I tried to be delicate about it, not bringing too much attention to it, but Jimmy had other ideas.

"Hey that's the same bottle as before and this is the same kind of paper!" I saw McBain's demeanor change from pleasant and childish to harsh and devilish. _Dang it, Jimmy_.

"Another note, Scurvy?" McBain's tone became threatening. "Up to your old tricks again, Scurvy?" Scurvy seemed to know what was coming but as I watched it unfold I grew terrified. McBain threw a sword to the young man letting him know that he wasn't going anywhere. His chuckled turned from lighthearted to menacing in a matter of seconds as he tossed the boy around. Then his attentions focused on Jimmy. _The letter._ McBain snapped his fingers in a silent demand. Jimmy tried to play dumb, and even tried to resist against the manhandling but McBain had the upper-hand in the strength department.

"Take me ashore with you," McBain read out loud. "The captain is crazy. This ship-"

Jimmy jumped in trying to save his hide, "I didn't read it, I don't know what it says."

McBain didn't believe him, "Not even what it says about the treasure?" Jimmy flashed me a panic look, but I stayed silent for the time being. "And we were having such a good time. But that's all over now. Nobody leaves this cabin." _Oh so this is what Clark means by my "knack for finding trouble." Alright, Clark you win again._

"If I don't get home about this time, my mother starts to worry," Jimmy announced in an effort to threaten McBain. _Oh pipe down, Jimmy, you'll only make it worse._

"Aye! And this time she'll have something to worry about."

McBain sat as his treasure trove laughing like Blackbeard as he conquered another unsuspecting vessel. _How are we getting out of this one? Clark, please have followed me to keep an eye on me._

I never thought that I would tire of song so quickly in my life, but McBain knew how to beat a dead horse and that is what he did. Soon enough the First Mate showed up to "dispose" of Scurvy. I've never so much fright in a young man's eyes as he faced the two of them. He looked as if he wanted to put up a struggle but knew that no good would come of it anyway. McBain went right back to his treasure chest and his little dead man's diddy.

He repeated that stupid chorus for the hundredth time, I finally snapped, "Would you please stop singing that song?" My head wanted to burst.

"Oh, now, there's no reason to get mad at me." I wanted to jump across the table at the smug pirate wannabe.

Jimmy piped up, "That's the way I look at it. Who's mad?" _I AM!_

"Good boy. Here, have a doubloon."

"Oh, goody, now you can both play pirate," I stated sarcastically.

McBain finally addressed what I wanted to hear, but it was about as awful as I thought. "The owner'll be aboard pretty soon, and he'll decide what to do with you. But I don't like women on ships."

"Neither do I!"

"Of course, come to think of it, I might change my mind. Yes, it might be best if you were to stay aboard this next trip." McBain thought out aloud. "I could use a new steward... Stewardess. One that doesn't like to write so many notes." _Over my dead body, Captain._

"But we didn't read the note," Jimmy enforced this time.

"Captain, we don't know what that man wanted to tell us. We don't know of anything wrong aboard this ship," I tried to help out.

"Except it captain, maybe, huh," McBain questioned. Soon enough the subject was dropped and he was back to singing that awful song.

 _Oh Clark, where are you? Superman, I wish you could hear thoughts._ There were heavy footfalls coming up that step towards the cabin. I hadn't heard any swooshs, so I knew that it wasn't Superman... _Clark?!_

McBain chuckled to himself, "That'll be the boss." _No it's, Clark._

The knock at the door told me that it wasn't Clark. Clark would've found a way to sneak me out. McBain opened the door to a stocky grey-suit in a dirty fedora. The ensemble was finished with a cigar hanging from his lips. Jimmy's knee started bouncing, and I had to admit the ominous feel about this man's presence.

He started picking off his leather gloves, "Hello all." His smile brought to mind a predator examining it's prey. He stalked into the room. He came straight for me and picked up my hand. His lips branded my skin- _Yuck!_ "McBain, you didn't tell you had such lovely company.

"Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane," Jimmy interrupted, "we're with the Daily Planet."

McBain tensed but "Mr. Owner" stayed calm and wasn't phased. He chuckled as he shook Jimmy's hand. "Sunken treasure has always been the center of my favorite stories." He winked at me and my stomach curdled. "Well the Golden Vulture is here to refuel and then head back to the Caribbean."

"Are you not letting the mates a couple days of shore leave?"

"Our boys are more interested in the money they're making," McBain snarled.

"I don't want them getting their land legs. It makes the next trip harder." I opened my mouth to bring up Scurvy, but Owner seemed to lose interest in his guests, "Well it was a pleasure to meet you both." McBain followed the man out of the cabin. Jimmy jumped to his feet and started pacing.

"I wish that Superman were here," Jimmy blurted.

"I'd be satisfied with just Clark." The cabin door burst open and the civil captain was replaced with a possessed pirate king. He started stalking towards us, Jimmy took a protective position in front of me and I stared down the madman. Suddenly a commotion of crashing distracted us. Rushed steps came up the stairs. Jimmy and I charged the cabin door while McBain was distracted. Shipmates were chasing a mysterious stowaway...

"CLARK!" Jimmy and I crowded him.

"Excuse me," Clark cried, too distracted to see who was detaining her. "Please let me go!"

"Clark you can't take on the whole ship," I called out to him. I realized to late that we were surrounded. Clark's shoulders dropped in defeat, McBain came laughing and demanded that Clark be bound. I watched as these ghoulish men tied my Clark's arms behind my back. "No, don't," I screamed while trying to intervene. Clark didn't fuss as they blindfolded him. Well if he wasn't going to stand up for himself I would.

"No you can't... Captain." McBain threw me backwards. I saw Clark tense again but still refused to fight back. It seemed as if he knew something that I didn't.

"Get that plank out there. Hurry it up, you lubbers!" He led Clark to the base of the wooden plank.

Jimmy jumped into action, "You're crazy. You've been playing pirate so long , you believe-"

"Get back," McBain threw Jimmy off as easily as flicking a ladybug.

"You have to kill him, but you can't make a man walk the plank!" Owner, Mr. Saunders, tried to reason.

"Belay it," McBain growled, "This is my ship. What was good enough for Blackbeard is good enough for me. Maybe this'll be a lesson to the rest of you swine. We'll fly the Jolly Roger yet." He forced Clark to the edge. No matter how hard I fought the sailor holding me back didn't budge. "You ready, Mr. Kent? Give my regards to Davy Jones!"

"CLARK!" I screamed as the tell-tale splash sealed Clark Kent's demise, and it sealed Jimmy and my demise as well. McBain ordered us to be taken below deck. Suddenly I heard that swoosh that could only coming for one thing- _Superman_. Ships mates started falling left and right. Superman, seemed to be in a hurry. He worked fast to knock out the crew and bind them up.

Jimmy and I went to meet him. "Hurry, Superman," he demanded, "Mr. Kent's drowning."

"I know, Jim." Superman shrugged. I never thought that Superman could be so callous when it came to Clark.

"They made him walk the plank."

"I saw him. Will you please not worry? Look, I'll show you a trick." Superman went about binding the criminals.

Jimmy tired again, "But Mr. Kent's down there. They tied his hands."

I was horrified by my superhero's response, "It's been less than a minute. He'll just have to hold his breath a little longer."

I took a turn to plead with him, "He may be dying, don't you understand?" Superman wasn't phased.

"That should hold them till I signal the coast guard."

"Superman, what's the matter with you?" I accused. He handed Jimmy a gun for safekeeping.

Jimmy was indignant, "Superman, please get down there and save Mr. Kent!"

"I'll never forgive you if he drowns," I threatened. The Man of Steel had the gall to chuckle at our concern.

"Alright I'll go," he agreed. He assured us that he wasn't coming back.

"I don't care. Just save Clark!" _I want my Clark back and if you are to late I will never speak to you again._ That swoosh and splash were proof that Superman was finally doing something. Jimmy and I watched the water with great anxiety. Bubbles started breaking the surface, gasping for breath Clark rose from the water.

"Clark, Clark, are you alright?"

"Oh, sure, Lois," his voice was laced with a bit of a smile. I felt a weight lift as I heard my name roll off his tongue. "Just a little wet, that's all. Why, you worried?" _Tease me all you want, Mr. Kent; I was terrified. I don't want to lose you_.

"Well, yes. I mean, Superman waited so long, and..." _Superman?_

"Yes?"

"And you appeared right after he disappeared," I pointed out.

He cut me off, "Oh, Lois, give me a hand, will you?"

"Oh, sure." I reach for him, but I wasn't ready for his pull on my arm. His impatience pulled me into the chilled water underneath us. We came up gasping for breath, Clark asked me what I'd been saying, but there was no way my theory could be correct.

Chief demanded the story as soon as I could type it up. I had my first out of body experience as I witness how fast I typed. Clark had come in to be my editor when I was done with the article draft. My fingers knew exactly what I wanted to say and the ribbon glued it to the page. I couldn't stop, I was never usually this on fire. I forgot that he sat there waiting for my copy. Had I been my usual self I would've noticed the shadow of a bulky figure casting a shadow over the typewriter, but I didn't. I would've felt his breath on my cheek. Next thing I knew his lips were claiming mine.

Breathlessly, "Clark Kent!" His eyes sparked with desire, his smile shined with satisfaction, and his minty breath intertwined with my own.

"I just want to see if I could break your concentration," he laughed. "I'll be over here when you are ready for me."

 _Be careful how you word your phrase Mr. Kent._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Comment and let me know what you think.**


	3. Beauty is in the Mystery

**Author's Note: Thank you to all that have be following me. I know that this is starting to get a little intimate for our two favorite reporters but this is where I am going to start turning the story to a slightly more romantic angle. They will always be professional in front of every one else, but in private they let each other in. I hope you like it. Please comment.**

* * *

The office was quiet, most everyone went home for the day but the envelope on my desk pleaded for me to stay a little longer. I giggled softly to myself as I kicked off my shoes and curled into my office couch. I settled down for another thrilling segment in the Jody Expeditions, ten pages of the most incredible archeological finds in centuries. Not entirely true but a fascinating read. I didn't hear the jiggle of my office door so Clark sneaked in on me. He came and sat next to me, not interrupting, just waiting for me to acknowledge his presence. I finally finished another thrill packed episode of the Professor Jody's latest discovery.

"Must've been some story," Clark teased. I kicked him with my barefoot, but he grabbed it gently and stretched it into his lap. We both knew that we were bordering on insanity. The taboo subject of office romance is hardly spoken between us, but in sweet private moments like this we gladly trod on the edge. Mindlessly his thumb rubbed the inside of my ankle. I laid my head against the back of the couch.

"Lois," he gently called out to me.

"Hmm?"

"What were you reading?" He shifted his weight causing me to peak through my heavy eyelids at him. He adjusted my nylons as he patiently waited for an answer.

I handed him the letter as I answered, "The latest in the Jody expedition."

"These have had you pretty riveted the last couple of weeks. This must be a pretty important expedition?"

I sat up and took back my feet. He understood the change and shifted so that I could lean my back up against his tight chest. I also took back the letter as I made the move. "See that's the funny thing," I explained, "this isn't a well known or particularly important expedition. In fact, no one really knew about it until I started getting these long letters. I honestly think that it started out as a publicity stunt."

"So why are you so fascinated by it," he questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure," I sighed. "There is just something about the way he writes that conveys the Professor passion for the era he is studying. Plus according to his letters he has discovered a truly magical find."

"Oh you mean the Tai-Wan necklace?"

"Why Mr. Kent, you have been reading my articles," I teased him. I could feel the vibration of his chest so I knew that he was laughing. "It make for a pretty incredible story doesn't it? Do you think it could be true?"

Clark adjusted his glasses as I spoke. "Oh Lois, please tell me that you don't believe this nonsense."

"Oh Clark," I growled. "Of course not, but somebody else does."

"What?"

"It came over the police scanner that the museum had an intruder last night. Only Jody's boxes were pried open but nothing was stolen."

"Breaking and entering is punishable by a slap on the wrist. Not much of a story there."

 _Oh and of course, you know what makes good story..._ I wanted to snap. _Well you obviously do know because you are the best storyteller I know._ "Fine," I finally snapped, "I'll find a story. True or not, it keeps me in business." I had jumped to my feet at some point so I took the opportunity to pace.

Clark slowly stood to his feet, adjusted his jacket and glasses, and smiled. He pulled me to face him. His concerned eyes bore into my skin, but his words hit me harder. "Please try to stay out of trouble, but if you must seek trouble take Jimmy." He smiled, kissed my cheek, winked, and walked out the door.

"Oh hi, Mr. Kent," I heard Jimmy's cracked voice.

"Hey Jimmy, I believe Lois is looking for you." _Oh Clark!_

* * *

Jimmy and I took the evening to go story hunting. I told Jimmy that we were simply going for an interview and I wanted him and his camera along for the trip. As always, he was happy to be of service... well at least until we arrived at our destination.

"I don't see any lights on," Jimmy stated.

"Oh course not, silly. The museum's closed." Jimmy gave me a look that told me he's been spending time with Clark lately.

"Then why did you bring me along for an interview, when there's nobody to talk to?" His voice cracked.

"I want to get a story from the night watchman." I shouldn't have to explain myself, but I guess it was fair.

"What on? They only think those cases were broken into. Nothing's been taken from that museum." _Well the Cub Reporter did his homework._

"I still want to talk to him. Come on." _I am going to get my interview if I have to drag my shadow by the collar._

"Miss Lane..." _Oh great,_ I roll my eyes, _Mr. Kent Wannabe_ , "Why do you bother with this crazy stuff about a magic necklace somebody found in Tibet?" My eyes narrowed on the cub reporter.

"Who said it's crazy stuff? It makes good copy doesn't it," I demanded.

"Mr. Kent says it's just a legend," he parroted. _There it is... Clark Kent says._ I bit my tongue and tried to remember that Jimmy is just repeating, whether he believes it or not. "and that it's silly to take up space in a newspaper with it."

"Mr. Kent," I hissed. "Mr. Kent doesn't know what he's talking about. Besides, I've only quoted Professor Jody's letters. Come on, let's go." Jimmy grabbed my arm to keep me at his side. _Probably to fulfill a Kent-induced promise._ I didn't really mind, at least it proved that Clark is always looking out for me, but I'd rather have Superman holding my arm.

"Look," Jimmy pointed out, "the door's ajar."

"Well that's funny." _Now I know I have a story._

"Wait a second. You oughtn't to go walking right in there." _Mr. Kent you have trained him well!_

"Oh don't be silly!" I scolded the cub reporter, "The night watchman probably forgot to fasten it securely."

"Just the same, don't you think we ought to-"

"Oh, come on," I growled. I walked through in to a dark hallway, not being the biggest fan of the dark I dropped the hint to Jimmy and he went looking for a light switch. We took our time looking behind any open door. Jimmy seemed to get more nervous by the minute. _I guess I can't blame him, he does tend to me a lot of trouble with me around._ I was determined to find that watchman... until were met by trouble. Three men met us in the hall two shorter chaps with a tall one in the middle. It took me a minute to recognize the taller one.

Enough time for them to inquire with a hostile, "What are you to doing here?" The boy wonder behind me practically froze in place.

"We could ask you the same question." I knew by his voice and face exactly who he was but he gave me an out when he gave his explanation.

"We're on the staff. We've been working late." The perfect excuse to get out and I blew it with me big mouth.

"Oh no you're not. You're Jake Morrell!" _LOIS!_ "I mean, excuse me. Goodnight." One of the shorter gorillas put his grubby mitts on me, and Jimmy was in too much of a shock to be of any real help. _Well, I dug my hole... maybe if I dig deeper I will be able to escape when I hit china._ "If you're the ones breaking into the museum looking for a certain necklace it isn't even here! Professor Jody hasn't sent it yet."

"How do you know so much," the one on the right questioned. He stood maybe an inch taller than the goon that still gripped my arm, but he had just as dumb a face.

"Who are you," Morrell barked.

Jimmy must've finally come to his senses... well sort of. "She's Lois Lane, that's who she is. The best woman reporter in Metropolis!" _JIMMY... I'm flattered, but JIMMY!_ But that got Morrell's attention, and now I knew why Clark didn't enjoy it when I get a stubborn idea. I could see the look of horrifying satisfaction of having the press in his grips.

"A reporter, eh? Might be helpful. Only I don't want any publicity at the present time, you understand. Not until that necklace is mine." As if to emphasize him point the stupid henchman holding me tightened his grip and clicked his tongue. I rolled my eyes. Morrell continued to speak but it was more like he was speaking his thought process aloud. "Until nobody can hurt me in any way. You understand."

"But that necklace is only a legend. Please let us go!" _I've got to get Jimmy out of here. I can't be the one responsible for getting him in trouble... again._

Morrell insisted, "Lady, you're in nice, safe hands. But if there is such thing as a magic necklace, it's gonna be Jake Morrell's. It's gonna be mine if I have to fly around the world to get it. And in the meantime you and your boyfriend are going on a little trip." I looked to Jimmy with my sincerest apology in my eyes. He sighed resigning himself to the inevitable, and I decided it was best not to struggle at this point. Superman would come for us soon enough... _I hope._

* * *

Morrell at least had the curtsy to spare Jimmy and me the wrist bruises from a pair of handcuffs, but they circled us like vultures being sure to cover us at all angles. Once in front of his car I got a glimpse of the museum's outside security camera, so I prayed that someone would watch the tape and report to the Daily Planet. Jimmy and I were snug between Morrell and the goon he called Clicker. I was the lucky dame that got the very devote attention of millionaire criminal Jake Morrell. I could feel his fingers bruising my delicate wrists.

Morrell kept his eyes straight ahead, so I took the opportunity to notice my surroundings paying attention to anything and everything that could possibility tell me where I am at, just in case I got that chance to escape. I looked towards Morrell; his profile is that of a man that didn't care what he did as long as it benefited himself. He had pointed chin and a nose to match.

Clicker had more of a round face, and his speech enhanced by a series of clicks. Definitely older than Morrell, Clicker looked a little more nervous. This wasn't his first rodeo, but his face was steely and scared like he'd faced death and didn't know quite how to handle it. I felt sorry for the poor man.

I felt a little uncomfortable with a goon named Lazy driving. Especially since he had the same expression as Clicker etched across his kisser. He focused too hard on the road stretching before him and didn't question any of Jake's demands. _What have you done to your men, Morrell? What are you going to do with Jimmy and me?_ _Jimmy_... I felt his knee start twitching his nerves had held out as long as they could but I knew at some point the Cub Reporter would run out of strength. To be honest, I am proud of him for lasting this long, his danger threshold is starting to lengthen... _and it is all my fault_. To his credit he kept his mouth shut and his head down.

"So how do you know so much about the necklace," Morrell questioned.

I shot him a critical look and hissed, "I wrote the articles that informed you the necklace even existed. Read a byline every once in a while." Morrell fingers on my biceps tightened to a pinch. "Ouch!" _Wait till Clark hears about that!_

Lazy didn't stop the car until we were on a private runway. The plane sat as if waiting specifically for this moment. Clicker went ahead of us to go through preflight preparation and file flight plan with tower. Morrell pushed me forward with an awkward force and I stumbled off my heels and hit the ground. Jimmy struggled a bit but to no avail.

"Get up Miss Lane," Morrell demanded. Slowly I obeyed but I purposely left my purse. Morrell and Lazy were preoccupied with their plan to notice and Jimmy focused on not getting hurt. _Please find us, Superman._ I thought about Clark as I boarded the plane, our petty argument and mentally kicked myself for leaving in a huff. _With how much trouble I am constantly in I should be better at not leaving angry._

"You might as well get comfortable you two," Lazy snarled, "because this is going to be a long flight."

"I'm sorry Jimmy," I whispered. Jimmy squeezed my hand.

"I wish Mr. Kent was here." _Me too Jimmy... me too._ I closed my eyes, I imagined Clark's thoughtful eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 _The Jody Expedition_! "You weren't kidding were you Mr. Morrell!"

"One thing we need to make perfectly clear Miss Lane, I never kid," Morrell growled.

"What do we do with them boss," Clicker asked. Jimmy and I held our breath, that question never turned out well for us.

"I say we tie them up and leave 'em here," Lazy suggested. _Not the worse idea._

"No. I want to be able to leave them behind if I have too. Besides if Miss Lane is such an admirer of Professor Jody's work than why shouldn't she see it up close. We'll let them go as soon as I have the necklace."

"But Boss-"

"Don't question me, Lazy! Let's move it." I sighed... _Left, Left, Left, Right, Left._ We got closer to the small hut we heard a commotion. Morrell busted through the door interrupting the group's quarrel.

"Excuse us, I'm looking for Professor Jody. My name's Morrell," Jake explained.

I locked gazes with a handsome pair of blue eyes behind black bold frames. "Clark!" _He IS here!_ Clark's eyes roamed me, I saw his upper body flinch as if he were fighting the urge to rush me out of here. I fought the instinct to rush to his protective arms.

"Lois, Jimmy, are you all right?" The calm in his voice is exactly what I needed to hear. In the midst of the confusion Professor Jody had accidentally knock a gun off the table. I ducked in fear, but looked up just in time to see Clark reveal the hole in his jacket. _Clark!?_ He seemed unharmed, then I saw the string of strange gems around his neck. _It can't be... but there is no such thing as a magic necklace._

"... but he's not hurt," Another stranger, I just noticed, spoke up in astonishment, "It's true! The legend of the necklace is true!"

Clark immediately jumped into his defense mode, he didn't believe in magic any more then I could believe he was Superman. But in this case... I would swear that he was Superman. "What you saw was an accident," Clark explained. "The gun fell off the table, right? It struck the hammer on the floor and went off, that's all."

"But it fired at you," the Indian Newspaperman countered.

"Well, that's very true," Clark conceded. "But it could've been just luck, couldn't it? I mean, it seemed to glance off me?"

Clicker cut into the conversation this time, "Buddy, uh, you're haywire. That bullet must've just plain bounced."

"It was the necklace," Jody intruded.

Clark jumped into action, "Don't be ridiculous. There's no such thing as a charm that'll protect a person from death."

Clicks were followed by, "Yeah? Well, that's been my attitude. But, uh, how did that bullet happen to just bounce? Uh-uh, buddy, I'm convinced. Either that necklace is magic or... you're Superman?" Clark's eyes grew big as if caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The expression only lasted a second but long enough for me to question the truth of that accusation. Two other people clamped on to the idea and bombarded Clark to prove his Superman abilities.

Clark adjusted his glasses and calmly said, "Well I can't say that I am." _That's right boys. If Clark really were Superman, he would tell me in private first. No one is going to scoop me on that one._ Morrell suddenly decided to join the mix, asking a lot of questions about the necklaces authenticity. Clark jumped at the opportunity their distraction presented and came to us.

"Everyone is crazy around here," he claimed.

"Oh is that so," I questioned. "Clark, how did you get here before us?" _Not that I mind I am just glad you are here!_

"Oh. Well, we found your wallet on the runway, and Henderson traced Morrell's plane. Well- I'll explain it all to you later. Come on, let's get out of here now while we've got a chance." Clark pushed Jimmy and me out of there with his protect force, but I wasn't totally ready to go.

"But what about the necklace, Clark? It's a fabulous story!"

Clark opened his mouth, but we were met with a gun pointed at his chest and a demand to stay put. Lazy looked straight at me, "I told the boss we should've left you tied up on that plane. You're a nuisance."

 _Oh Lazy, you're so sweet to have noticed._ "Oh, yes, Clark. We're not exactly guests of Mr. Morrell."

"Just why did he bring you here?"

"Well he said he'd turn us loose just as soon as he got the necklace for himself," Jimmy piped up.

I finished the explanation, "Then nobody can hurt him, police or anyone."

"So that's it," Clark caught on, "And the professor doesn't know what kind of man Morrell really is." Clark moved to the door of the cottage but Lazy got in between him.

"You ain't wearing no charm now, buddy. Shall we see if this bullet bounces?"

"Um, no," Clark snarled. "I guess this is one time that I ought to be Superman."

I sighed, "Even he couldn't do any good, Clark. If Morrell gets the necklace, he'll live a charmed life. Think of the crimes he'll commit." _I don't mean to doubt you Superman, but this seems to be an impossible situation._

"Lois," Clark smiled, "for the last time haven't I told you there's absolutely no such thing as magic?"

"Greetings from the professor, Sahib," Jody's right hand native, Akbar called to us. "He invites you all to visit the tomb of Tai-Wan. You shall see the wonders of the necklace in it proper setting."

Clark adjust his glasses, straightened his coat and lean towards me to whisper, "That's sounds ominous. Stay near me Lois... please." I nodded and accepted the arm that he offered followed closely by Jimmy and Lazy.

Professor Jody lead us expertly through the maze of tunnels his expedition had created. Finally, we came across a statuette and by the way Jody's tone turned to one of awe I figured we entered the presence of Tai-Wan himself. Professor Jody started into his explanation of how he found the necklace and I took a moment to take in my surrounding. A sense of disappointment washed over me. I guess I over-romanticized the wonder and grandeur of Tai-Wan's tomb. I wanted there to be gold lying around in chests or valuable jewels strung about. Before I could really get into details from my fantasy Jimmy dragged me to his chest as Clark knocked Morrell and Professor out of the way of a swing sword. Once assured of their safety Clark returned to side. I squeezed the discreet had he offered as his assurance that I was all right. We both turned to the professor as he started into the mystical power of the necklace. Even I felt a little tired of the whole act, but I couldn't quite wrap my head around it all.

Morrell started getting excited about something. I whispered, "Clark listen. What's Morrell gonna do."

His calm logical tone replied, "I don't quite know Lois." But the way he said it implied that we should be patient.

Morrell pushed us back, "Professor when Jake Morrell pays out a million dollars he wants nobody to close."

"A million dollars, gosh," Jimmy echoed my every thoughts. We could hear Professor Jody's excitement as he confirmed the money was real.

"So that's it," I verbalized. "He's afraid to steal the necklace from the professor, but if he buys it that's just as bad. Professor, wait!" Clark firm grip held me in place.

"Hold it, Lois."

"But Clark-"

"Lois. If Morrell wants to throw away his money why not let him. After all he's just gonna get a useless string of rocks."

I finally looked that the man, "Are you sure Clark? I saw the necklace work once on you." He was smirking. He could tell something was phony. _But what?_

Morrell had overheard me, and as a result pushed the professor into another demonstration of the necklace's powers. His assistant drew a knife, but protested against using it. If the legend were real wouldn't his assistant be more eager to help him show it? We all watched in horrified awe when the knife shattered into pieces. _Funny when Superman is stabbed with a knife it just bends, but this one literally shattered._

"Mr. Kent did you see that," Jimmy stuttered. Clark just hummed, apparently not that impressed with the theatrics. "That professor isn't crazy at all. Why the legend is true." Just as I stop believe this nonsense Jimmy is caught hook, line and sinker.

"Possibly Jimmy, possibly." _Clark?! Now I am confused._ Jody made Akbar prove one last time the truth. Morrell was in a hurry to make the transaction.

"No Professor," I protested. "You can't give him the power he's a criminal!"

"Lazy, take the kids out," Morrell ordered. Lazy filthy mitts were on my arms again pushing me towards the entrance of the tomb. Suddenly an entire coup broke out. Clicker took out Akbar and Morrell confronted the Professor. "You didn't think you could keep the million did ya?" I couldn't tell exactly what was happening, but I heard Morrell order Clicker to bring Clark with him I saw Clark's face for a brief second when it appeared that Clicker tripped over something and one of the cave wall closed in. Trapping Clark, Akbar and the Professor behind a sheet of rock.

"Professor!"

"Mr. Kent!" Jimmy and I screamed. "He's still in there. Mr. Kent!"

"It's too late," Morrell snared. "It's a good thing for them, buried alive. Come on." _No... NO!_ I struggled hard against Lazy, but it was no use. "Clark!" I called out in vain. Lazy dragged me through the tunnels. Light from an opening finally appeared.

"Look Boss," Lazy pointed, "a way out."

"Perfect," Morrell snarled. "Tie them up here."

Jimmy piped up, "What are you gonna do?"

"Clicker, the dynamite," Morrell ordered. _Well that was plain enough._

"Dynamite? But you said you'd turn us loose when you got the necklace," I reminded him. It even felt stupid coming out of my mouth, but it was worth an honest shot.

"Why should anyone live to know what I've done? To even know that I have it?" He sharply turned to his goons. "Lazy, we'll tie them up."

Lazy came prepared with the rope conveniently in the suit pocket. Jimmy and I fought but to no avail. We were hog tied with a dynamite wick numbering our minutes.

"You boys better run," Morrell suggested, "I've got the necklace." For the first time sense the beginning of this horrendous little escapade I heard the plain ridiculousness of the whole thing. _A bomb is about to explode and he is going to be saved by a worthless string of rocks. Clark may have been killed because that useless piece of history._ In the distance, I heard a familiar whirl. _Could it be? How did he..._

"Hey Boss," Lazy called to us, "somebody's coming." Morrell got frightened and in his hasty escape Jimmy tripped him. They struggled to be in control of the necklace. Jimmy cried out in victory.

Clicker screamed, "It's Superman!" _I knew it! Oh thank heavens._ The sound of bullets started flying and the worried cries of mercy bounced off the walls. Morrell knew he was done for so split to help his boys. Jimmy sat calmly with his new catch in his hand as I struggled against my ties. I ordered him to try to put out the dynamite, but he assured me that because he had the necklace we would be okay. He even put it in my hands too, "... then nothing can hurt either of us."

"You crazy kid. That's no good," I tried to explain. "Superman! Superman!" Jimmy smiled at me smugly. "Superman, hurry please!"

"Aw, Miss Lane, what's the matter with you? We got the necklace to protect us." He really believed it. _Oh no._

"Jimmy, that dynamite's gonna go off any second."

Suddenly my red and blue clad hero sped to our rescue. "In that case, we'll just throw it up through the roof." Superman narrated. He rushed to my side and with a concerned look. I nodded as my silent response to his unasked question. He untied Jimmy and then took his time attending to me. I paid attention to him in a way I hadn't before. His touch was gentle and something about the feel that reminded me of someone else. _Clark..._ but it couldn't be. Clark isn't the type to be a Superman, he is too mild-mannered. Superman also smelled familiar, but I ruled it out. _At least until I have more proof_. I could just be missing Clark and using Superman as a substitute. Well, probably the other way around.

"Golly, Superman," Jimmy address him, "we didn't need your help. You ought to be helping Mr. Kent and the professor."

Superman didn't look surprised, "Now, don't worry about them Jim. They're taken care of. Oh, incidentally, I hope the professor has learned his lesson."

"Lesson?" Jimmy echoed.

"Yes, for inventing this little fraud."

"Fraud? Why this is magic.," Jimmy defended.

"Magic," Superman questioned. "Jimmy you aren't going to tell me you actually believe in magic, are you?" _You do sound an awful lot like Clark._

"Oh what's the difference," I interrupted. "I'm so glad to see you, I won't even as how you got here."

"But golly, Superman, hasn't seen it work," Jimmy tried again. "Anybody that's wearing this necklace... nothing can hurt him." I rolled my eyes, and I could feel Superman getting a little annoyed too. We exchanged a silent agreement just before my heel made a slight dent in Mr. Olsen's shin. "OW! You kicked me. Oh, it hurts."

"What did you say," Superman inquired.

"It hurts!"

"Ah?"

"I mean..." Jimmy, now starting seeing the folly of his belief. "That dynamite... we could have been-" And promptly fainted into the ready arms of Superman. He carried the inactive Jimmy Olsen towards the entrance.

"Superman wait," I called to him. "You said that Clark, Professor Jody and Akbar were okay. Where are they?"

"In the cottage. Clark was worried about you so I put him to work taken care of the concussions that the two scientists were nursing. I am sure he would be very happy if you went to him." I nodded and he disappeared while I gathered up my purse.

I walked as fast as I could praying that I would see a happy scene. I looked in the window of the small cottage and found Clark Kent tending to the wounded like a War Nurse, paying a little more attention to the needs of each patient.

"Clark," I sight aloud. He turned in a flash to see me waiting for him at the door.

"Lois!" he rushed to my side. "Superman said you were alright, but he needed to be in Metropolis as soon as possible so he didn't see it necessary to go back for you." He hugged me close as if afraid to let me go. It felt good to be in his familiar arms.

"It wouldn't have been. I am quite all right. A little shaken up perhaps but I am looking forward to going home." I am just glad he was unharmed. _You really are a very lucky man Mr. Kent._ "Lois let's get Jimmy and head home…"

* * *

Once back at the Planet, Clark found me once again curled up in my couch corner. This time I didn't have reading material, but I did have some thoughts. The light from the lamp over my shoulder felt like an interrogation spotlight. So much happened in 48 hours and all I had was one more reason why Clark had every right to worry about me.

"Lois," I heard his soft voice call to me. "Can I come in?"

I smirked to myself. _Clark, it is like you can hear my thoughts_. "Yeah, I could use some company."

"You still shaken up?" He took his seat next to me and stretched his arm out. "According to Superman, you weren't much harmed."

I eyed Mr. Kent carefully. "No I wasn't, a little bruised maybe but no real damage."

He picked up my arm and used it to pull me into his chest. It felt good to lay there feeling his chest rise and fall. We sat in silence for a couple minutes. "Lois," he whispered. "I really just wanted you to be safe. I am sorry if you ever thought I doubted your skills as a reporter and storyteller."

I closed my eyes and curled my arm around his mid-section… "I know."


	4. Wild West Showdown Part I

Wild West Showdown

Part 1

Chief must've been tired of the trouble that Jimmy and I have a tendency to find, or Superman wanted a chance to save someone else for a change. Either way, Jimmy and I found ourselves on an abandoned desert highway.

"You know, Miss Lane," Jimmy spoke up. "I'm sorry that you were sent out here with me and not Mister Kent."

 _Clark_... "What do you mean, Jimmy? I always enjoy our stories."

Jimmy smiled smugly, but focused o n the road. "I know Miss Lane, but I saw how your face fell when he paired you with me instead of Mr. Kent." _You weren't supposed to see that!_ It is true; I was looking for a chance to spend some time alone with Clark.

"Jimmy!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Lane. But I couldn't help noticing that you two have become chummier in the past two years." _I hope the Chief has not noticed._ "Don't worry; I don't think Chief has caught on." In that moment the engine started smoking the alternator powered down. _Now, I really wish Clark were here_.

"What happened," Jimmy hysteric voice cracked.

"Look Jimmy there a town about two miles away they may have a mechanic."

Jimmy and I locked our luggage in the trunk as we walked the two-mile expanse towards town. A mechanic sat just outside the town limits. It looked like a rusty garage, and it had house connected to the shop. On the porch sat a man in blue overalls enjoying the noonday sun with a hound lying at his feet.

"You two stranded," the man asked.

"About two miles up the road," Jimmy replied. The mechanic of little words nodded and got two his feet.

"Check in with me tomorra," the mechanic noted, "I'll have it ready for ya." Jimmy acknowledged his request.

"We are going into town to get a couple of rooms," I announced.

Dry Gulch held the quaint beauty of a Wild West tourist trap. Every building looked like a back lot of a Hollywood studio. Jimmy led me down the street as we observed the practically empty seats. I could imagine the fun this town would have been in Wild West times. We came to the front of a broken down Dry Gulch Hotel, the paint was peeling, the window shades were dusty, but I had a feeling the inside would be a bit more updated.

"Dry Gulch Hotel," I chuckled. "I guess this will have to do."

Jimmy smirked, "I guess so. It's the only one in town."

"At least the town's peaceful enough," I commented. We took a moment to look around, "Almost too peaceful." _I miss the restless streets of Metropolis, people always having places to be and people to yell at for no reason at all. Maybe finding a reason to see Superman, or sharing lunch with a certain reporter._

"What did you expect, Miss Lane? Desperadoes shooting up the place?" Three gunshots answered Jimmy's joke. I jumped out of my skin as my eyes focus on a rascal shooting at another man's feet.

"Come on, you old coyote, dance," The blackguard demanded.

"Come on," I grabbed Jimmy's arm and dragged him with me to get a better look. The group that had surrounded the inappropriate display of power didn't exactly cheer, but they didn't stop it either. Their smiles and eyes were all the man needed to continue the older cowboy's humiliation.

"Put some life into it," the bully barked.

The older cowboy took a brief second to catch his breath. "I'm doin' all right," the man gasped. "But them bullets is bouncin' off my corns." My heart broke for the poor man, his breathing was shallow, he looked devastated, and now a Mexican was laughing at him.

"Is very funny," the Mexican, exclaimed. "Bullet stepping on his corns." He looked to the gunslinger for confirmation but met with cold unimpressed blue eyes.

The gunslingers tone suggested for the Mexican to challenge him, "What's funny?'

"Nothing. It is very sad altogether," the man cowered. Why aren't these two standing up for themselves? This is America and the 19th century!

I straightened my shoulders ready to take a stand when Jimmy beat me to the punch. "I don't think it's very funny either," he claimed. _Man, this Cub Reporter has guts._ In seconds the crowd dispersed leaving Jimmy to stand on his own. The gunslinger strutted his bow legs over to us, six shooter still in hand and pointed at Jimmy's feet. Everything about him screamed "Bully" for his all black outfit to his rugged mug, and the way his eyes and voice narrowed in trapping you.

"What did you say, stranger?" His tone was low with a slight gravel.

Jimmy's courage wavered, "Did I say something?"

 _Guess it is up to me._ "He said it's not very funny. And I agree with him." He narrowed that nasty gaze on me as he gave me a slow lingering glance over. I tried to hide my shiver of disgust. _Only two people in this world are ever welcome to look at me like that, Clark Kent and, if I can ever catch his eye long enough, Superman!_

"Ma'am, the code of the West don't allow me to go around shooting up pretty gals like you." _Uck, I'd rather you shoot me._ "But a real healthy male critter like this..."

"I think I just lost my health," Jimmy hastened. The man pulled the trigger at Jimmy's feet.

"You can't do that to him," I defended.

"That's right you can't!" Jimmy bucked up.

"Next time it's gonna be your head."

 _Stay strong, Jimmy_... "On the other hand, uh, what's done is done, I always say." _Oh Jimmy._

"Yeah, that's more like it," the gunman turned to me again and adjusted his hat. His manner finally kicked in, "Ma'am, allow me to introduce myself. My name's Gunner Flinch," _Figures,_ "Fastest gunman in the west."

"When's the next train for the East," Jimmy spoke again.

I stood a little taller, doing my best to show him I was neither intimidated or interested, "I'm Lois Lane, and this is Jimmy Olsen. We're on our way to cover the annual rodeo at Big Springs, and our car broke down. Until it's fixed tomorrow, you're not going to get rid of us." _A little too much, Lois, he seems a little too pleased with that information._

A smile spread across his ugly mug, he leaned in a little closer, and a potent stench of whiskey overwhelmed my nose. "Well, ma'am, I don't really aim to get rid of you." He dared to reach out and touch the collar of my jacket. _You snake, wait until Clark Kent hears about you! Where is Clark when I need him?_ I wished I could growl, but I took it and prayed that it would go away soon. "But the Dude here, he's different. I don't rightly cotton to his attitude." Now he addressed Jimmy again directly, "Stranger, you've got until sundown to get out of this town."

Apparently that put a fire in the Cub reporter's belly, "Who you calling a Dude? And who are you telling to get out of town!?"

Gunner calmly replied, "You."

"Have you got anything to back them words up, Mister?"

"Just these here two guns. And I got ten notches on each one of 'em." _Gross, a real killer was flirting with me?_

"Well... I guess that answers my question."

"Come on, Jim," I jumped in. "Uh, I don't like the atmosphere around here." I directed that right to Gunner's face.

Instead of taking the hint, he acted as if he were doing us a favor, "I'll just ignore that kind of a remark, ma'am, and say it's been real nice meeting you, huh?" _NO, it hasn't!_ "And Dude? Don't forget: Out of town by sundown."

Even with the barrel of a six-shooter poking his chest Jimmy mustard-ed up some gumption. "Look! I'll go when I'm good and ready." The sun glinted of the silver barrel, "But... I think I'll be ready by then."

"Uh-huh. And you get any ideas that I'm not top gun in these parts just ask somebody on Boot Hill, huh?" Jimmy questioned him. "Yeah, but you won't be getting no answers. You see, Boot Hill is the town cemetery." _That's it, we're out of here._ I pulled Jimmy with me again. I kicked myself for my curiosity getting us in trouble... again. We could've been in our rooms relaxing, but instead I waltzed us into the middle of a death threat. _Now I know why Chief and Superman probably conspired to send us away. This was supposed to be a stress free, fun and easy story._

I laid on my simple floral sheets thinking on the events of this morning. I could be chasing down hot scoop on a crime boss in Metropolis, hunting down Superman for a quote or even a dodging a Chief rampage by hiding out in Clark's office. Instead I am in the middle of Nowhere, America fending off advances from an egotistical gunslinger. Now I also have to worry about someone taking Jimmy's life prematurely.

 _JIMMY!_ Last time I saw him he wanted to buy some clothing to fit in better. He is a silly boy and he asks for more trouble than he is really worth. Gunshots rang in the distance forcing my feet to move faster hoping to find, "Jim!" The cub reporter gave me a questioning look, "that shot. For a minute, I-"

"It must be Gunner practicing."

I finally took a good look at the boy; a cowboy hat, a maroon shirt, and baby blue vest frankly made him look ridiculous. "What are you trying to prove with that getup?"

"He called me a Dude, and I aim to show him how wrong he is." I rolled my eyes.

"But, Jim, he's armed. And all those notches. Each one represents someone he's killed in a gunfight."

"But aside from that, what's he got that don't?"

 _Question of the day,_ "Nothing. And he doesn't need it!"

"I wish you wouldn't put it quite that way." He humbled himself. "Anyway, I got until sundown, so, uh, let's go eat."

I shrugged, "Okay. But please don't start anything." He agreed leading me up the road to the cafe. It was a quaint little shop with a sweet looking manager polishing glasses behind the bar. I didn't realize quite how hungry I'd become until my senses picked up a hint of bacon in the air. I could eat the whole pig if given the chance.

But my appetite turned sour when I heard a familiar voice, "Alright read 'em and weep boys... Uh uh, don't even bother to read 'em." I can feel his sleazy pride more then I could see it. I wish I had dreamed this morning up but I didn't. My stomach wished to revolt at the sound of his voice. "Hate to tell you this boys but I have five bullets, five little aces."

 _Why that cheating scum-_ "In Mexico a man would be killed for having five aces," The Mexican boldly pointed out.

Gunner beady eyes narrowed on the man, "What did you say Pedro?"

Quickly trying to swallow his words, "I said, in Mexico a man would be thrilled to have five aces." Gunner seemed to be mildly content with the pathetic cover up, but put his gun on the table and challenged his companions to test him. Both of their eyes averted his gaze, but someone did speak up.

"I think you were cheated." _JIMMY!_

"Well now look at the dude," Gunner grinned making his slimy way toward us. I elbowed the boy and gave him a look that could only be interpreted as anger. _You promised, James Olsen. You almost deserve what is coming to you._ "Might glad to see you went and bought them fancy duds."

Jimmy mistook the cowboy's sarcasm for a genuine compliment. "Do you like 'em?"

"Sure do. Hate to see a man die unless he is properly outfitted."

"You leave him alone," I finally interjected.

Gunner gave me another once over, taking in my outfit change. "My, my ma'am you're sure excitable. Yeah, but maybe you're right? Maybe it's too early in the day for a killin'? Pedro, get him out of here, I want something to look forward too at sundown." Pedro pulled out his gun and gave Jimmy gesture to move along.

"You come with me, no?"

"I come with you, yes!" I watched Jimmy move towards the doors.

"Jimmy," I called as I tried to follow but I got snagged by the boa constrictor of Dry Gulch.

"Now ma'am," he whispered.

"What are you going to do with him?" I felt myself starting to get desperate.

"I wouldn't worry about him, least wise not yet." I felt Gunner's hand rub across my back as he pulled me into his side. "Why don't you and me sorta... talk this over."

 _That is it!_ The heel of my new boot dug into his toes, "NO!" I screamed but his hold on me was tighter than I expected, but a commotion outside distracted Gunner's advances. Jimmy had wrapped Pedro in his own poncho, but Gunner's trigger finger acted quick.

"If you want something done right you have to do it yourself," Gunner muttered. "Get moving stranger." I didn't know what was happening or how to stop it. Before I could process through my fear for Jimmy and my own disgust for this whole day Jimmy was being led up the road with Gunner's pistol in his back. _Phone... I've got to phone Clark. He'll know what to do._

"Please operator, try to get that call through. Call me back as soon call me back as soon as possible." Now it was just a waiting game. Pedro found me outside the phone booth. He looked tired, but he had a job to do.

"I thought you'd like to know that the young man is in jail," he explained.

"In jail? What did he do?"

"What did any of us do? With Gunner it does not matter," he defended.

"Pedro, why do you and Sagebrush put up with that conceited bully?" _That is the nicest way I could say that._

Pedro shrugged, "If we don't put up with him he gets very mad, and when he gets very mad mmhhh," he hummed. The phone rang and I jumped to answer it.

"Yes, please put him on," I begged.

"Hello Lois, you sound excited. What's the matter?" _Oh Clark, just to hear your voice is wonderful._

"Clark, we're in trouble," I blurted. "Jimmy's in jail and going to be shot at sundown."

"Lois, I'm very busy. If you want to play a joke try someone else," Clark sighed.

"I'm not joking," I demanded. "Our car broke down and we're stuck in a place called Dry Gulch. I know it sounds crazy, but there's a gunslinger in town that thinks he's Jesse James or somebody, and he's gunning for Jimmy!"

"Tell him to go on a diet, he'll be harder to hit."

"This is no joking matter," I cried. "Besides putting Jimmy in jail, this character's been making goo-goo eyes at me." Just saying out loud made me feel cheap, but something in Clark's voice changed.

"He's been doing what," Clark barked. "Now that's different, I'll be right out." He hung up. I smiled to myself as I leaned against phone booth doors. I don't know how he is going to get here, but I hope that he gets here quickly. _Gunner needs to meet a real man._ I felt safer knowing that Clark was on his way, but I still wanted to stay out of Gunner's line of fire.


	5. Wild West Showdown Part II

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this part up. I liked the dynamic I am building between Clark and Lois but I think it is moving a little to fast for my taste and I've been trying to slow it down, but sometime characters are truly just meant to be together (if you haven't guessed these two are my OTP).**

 **Well Clark is finally about to come to the rescue, and for Lois the wait was almost too long.**

 **Enjoy and comment!**

* * *

Wild West Showdown Part 2

I quickly made my way back to the hotel and curled into the pillow. I'm not sure how long I sat there, but it couldn't have been more then maybe ten minutes when a soft knock rapped at my door.

"Miss Lane," a shaky voice called to me.

"Jimmy?" I ran to the door. The cub reporter smiled big.

"How did you get out?"

"Just luck I guess. But I'm going to hide out in my room for awhile."

"Good idea. I called Clark and he is on his way over here." Jimmy nodded eagerly and ran to his room. I figured I should do some investigating, I'm not doing any good just sitting here. I didn't make it very far when I saw my knight in a pressed gray suit.

"Clark," I exclaimed. I ran to him with a large smile on my face, the first genuine smile I've had all day. He grabbed my hands and held them tight.

"Hello Lois," Clark chuckled.

"How in the world did you get here so fast?"

"I flew. Where's Jimmy?"

"You'll never believe this but he broke out of jail. He's up in his room waiting for you." I looked into safe blue eyes of Clark Kent. A part of me almost couldn't believe he was here. I gestured an offer to get Jimmy, but Clark stopped me.

"Let him stay there for a while." His eyes only left me for a second as he looked up just to get on idea of where Jimmy was, but once they were leveled back on me I felt the warmth I'd been missing all day. "Right now I want to get a look at the fellow that's been making the goo-goo eyes at you."

Oh him. Can't we forget him for a minute? "He's probably over in the cafe. Please be careful Clark, after all you're not Superman."

He smiled and adjusted those bold frame glasses, "Oh, well I guess those are just chances that I am going to have to take, Lois. Let's go." Clark's arm wrapped around my waist as he walked with me to find Gunner. I wished we were actually making our way to lunch at Tony's or he was walking me to my apartment after a long day at work. But we found the object of our walk in the cafe practicing his draw. Gunner's eyes grew wide when he saw my companion. Clark stood a couple inches taller than Gunner and had a more amiable smile.

"Gunner Flinch, this is Clark Kent," I made the introductions, "He's also a reporter on the planet."

"Well Howdy Mr. Kent. I've heard about you," Gunner announced. Clark accepted his handshake. I watched Clark's subtle gaze eye the gun-slinging nut. Gunner seemed intimidated by the four extra inches that Clark had on him. I slipped my finger through the belt loop of Clark's slacks just to be sure he stayed close to me. Plus if Gunner happened to look down he would see where my loyalties lie.

"I've heard about you too," Clark smiled. "In fact I'd like to have a little talk with you. Can I buy you a soda?" I watched Gunner's grow big with hunger. Clark had a large bundle of cash.

Flinch's move was entirely too predictable. "Well, uh, I got a better idea, Mr. Kent. Why don't we sit down and play a little game of poker just to be sociable."

Why you conniving rat- "Oh, I'm sorry, Gunner, I don't gamble," Clark stated amiably.

Flinch pulled out the second or third quote from his conveniently accessible "Code of the West." He stated, "Mr. Kent according to the Code of the West when a man asks you to drink with him, or gamble, you better drink and gamble." Do you quote the Bible as well as you quote your stupid "Code of the West?"

Clark, the unmovable force, replied politely, "Alright I'll drink... soda."

"I said 'gamble'," Gunner snarled. "Let me tell you somethin'. When a man declines my invitation, I go loco, see? Plum loco. Somethin' snaps inside me and I lose control." Throwing a fit like a toddler? Oh come- "In fact, I feel it comin' on right now, and there's nothin' I can do to stop it."

Clark acted fast as he dragged me behind him before the gun-wielding toddler filled the air with gunshots. I still held onto his trousers for my security but it also helped that his hand never left mine. "I think you better do what he says, Clark," I whispered, "even if the cards are marked."

That got Clark's attention, "Marked? Well there isn't much I can do about that."

Gunner had run out of bullets, almost to his own surprise but he covered his confusion quickly. "There," he flaunted at Clark. "You see what I mean?"

Clark sighed, "Yes, I do, Gunner. I've changed my mind. I'll gamble with you.

"Well that's better."

The ringing still lingered in the air, but something still bothered me, "Wait a minute. What kind of guns do you carry?"

"These, ma'am? These here are six-guns."

"I was counting. You shot one of them seven times."

"Oh well, uh sometimes I shoot so fast that my hands can't keep up me."

Clark mumbled, "That's a killer."

"After you, Mr. Kent."

"Thank you." Clark turned to me with his brown eyes and that dopey halfway trust-me-Lois smirk. "Lois, would you care to have a cup of coffee?" I knew my cue. I smiled and nodded silently obeying his orders. I could feel Gunner's sleezy gaze burn a hole in my spine where it connects to my hips.

Gunner quickly snapped back into action, "I, uh, just happen to have a deck of cards right handy."

I couldn't quite hear what Clark mumbled but I'm sure that a sarcastic comment had slipped off his lips. He may be mild-mannered but his wit is cutting as a knife. Clark denied the offer of a cigarette but counter offered to light his. I barely saw the smug look on Clark's face before the deck burst into flames.

"They're on fire," Flinch squealed as he hurried to stamp out the flames. "What happened?"

Clark tried to calm him, "Oh I'm sorry it must be my fault. I, uh, threw the match on there. I'm- I'm terribly sorry." There was no sincerity in his voice. "I'll get you a new deck."

"What? No no, not a new deck. I- I hardly got these broken in."

"Well that's life." I watched as Clark acquired a new deck of cards from the waiter. My mind reeled from the way the deck just went up in flames, but through my thoughts I hear Clark say, "I don't think the Gunner would want to play with marked cards." You did it on purpose?

"Clark," I called to him, "that deck just seemed to explode in flames."

He flashed me a grin. "Well maybe it was a hot deck," he replied with a cheeky click of the tongue and a wink. "There you are Gunner."

Gunner still sulked over the loss of his marked deck but he mustered up his pompous pride and continued the charade. He demanded Clark deal and pulled out pistol to ensure he got his way. Clark's finger began flying with a practice rhythm that I'd never imagine of him. Clark messed with Gunner's head every step of the way. This has to be one if the sexiest things I've ever seen Clark do.

"Alright Gunner how many cards?"

"I'm standin' pat."

"Well so am I." A knowing grin grew as Clark revealed his hand, "Can you beat five aces?" Clark Kent! You, son of gun!

Gunner's look of horror when he realized Clark had just beat him at his own game using his own tricks had him dumbfounded. "Five- But there ain't more the four in the whole bloody pack."

Pedro stepped in to comment, "That is not what you said this morning, when you had the five aces."

"Yeah, but that- that-" He couldn't admit he cheated out loud, so he turned to Clark and conceded. "Looks like you win, Mr. Kent."

"Yes. Looks like." Clark gathered his winnings; his smug grin thrilled me. "Thanks for the lesson." Clark turned to me with a glint in his eyes and I hope he saw the pride glimmering in mine. Using Gunner loses Clark paid the clerk, "I hope this covers at least part of the damage." Oh Clark, you may not be Superman but you are a close second.

He turned his handsome grin on me, "Shall we, Lois?"

"Gladly!" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as mine slinked around his waist. Just before we left I had to ask, "How on earth did you beat him so easily?"

"Well, maybe I have a few tricks of my own," he squeezed me close. Any more tricks for you to show me Mr. Kent? "Oh Gunner, could I have my hat please?" The cowboy obeyed the request absently. "Thank you. Let me know if you find more than five aces, will you?" Clark made that one final remark for me. It felt good to have him stand up to a bully on my behalf, and even better that Gunner felt the burn too.

We made our way to the hotel, taking our time and enjoying the private opportunity to be together. "So how did you end up crossing his path," Clark asked as soon as we were out of the café.

"He was making a grotesque display of power. Jimmy and I went to check it out. And well, Jimmy-"

"Stuck his neck out. Well you've got to commend him for trying to be a protector," Clark sighed.

"I just hope he learns that some battles are not worth the fight."

His hand absentmindedly rubbed my arm, humming a thoughtful sigh. "I hope so too, Lois, but I don't think this was a worthless battle. He stumbled on a bully that needs an attitude adjustment."

"Here I thought you came to defend my honor," I giggled. Clark's arm slipped down my shoulder to pick up my hand instead. He pulled me to a stop and smiled coyly.

"No one is allowed to make goo-goo eyes at you. Well, except Superman."

I blinked in surprise, "Why Superman?"

Clark smiled again, "Anyone who picks a fight with the Man of Steel winds up in jail."

"Fair enough," I accepted as I returned to my place under his arm. "But you don't have to worry about Superman. I don't think he really cares about me."

Clark mumbled incoherently, but I just relished having him near. Chief was going to want him back but I didn't want to let him go. Sadly, we arrived at the hotel where Jimmy was peeking out the door hoping for the all clear.

"Oh Mr. Kent! I heard you were comin'," Jimmy exclaimed.

"You did? From who?"

"Well Miss Lane," he hesitated, "for one."

"You missed it, Jim," I explained. "Clark just beat Gunner in a game of poker."

Jimmy got nervous, "Well I'm sure it started friendly but it's not going to end that way. I don't think Gunner likes to lose."

"Speaking of Gunner," I hinted as the cowboy made his way towards us. He stared Clark down with some dastardly idea sparkling in his eyes. I looked to Clark, but he leaned against a post at his back and just watched with his A-typical Clark Kent style. Gunner turned his attention to Jimmy.

"Well, Dude. How did you get out of the hoosegow?"

"Same way I got in," Jimmy joked. "Accidentally!"

"Smart guy, huh?" Safe to say that Gunner doesn't have a sense of humor. "Let me tell you somethin', Dude-"

"Gunner," interrupted a gruff growl. We looked to the street and found Pedro posed to draw. "Leave him alone," the Mexican demanded. In the blink of an eye smoke rose before my eyes and Pedro fell helplessly to the ground.

"You killed him!" My accusation leaped from my lips before I could really process what had happened. What terrified me the most was that Gunner didn't even try to deny it, just simply justified it.

"I had to kill him. He started to draw on me," Gunner cold explanation sent a disgusted shiver down my spine. I stepped a little closer to Clark who watch Gunner with a surprising distain. But Clark had to confirm that Gunner had a right to protect himself.

"He's right Jimmy. There's nothing to do. Right now," he mumbled that last bit, or at least he thought he did.

"Now that's using your head, Mr. Kent." Gunner looked to his last standing comrade, Sagebrush. "Well don't just stand there tote him off to Boot Hill like the others." The poor old man looked shocked and afraid. He didn't protest, just stuttered and followed through with his marching orders. My heart nearly broke for the old man as I watch him drag his best friends body into the sunset. I've never hated someone as much as I hate Gunner Flinch in this moment. I was wrong.

"Just a minute folks," Gunner said drawing my attention back to him. He craved two more notched in the hilt of his pistol.

Jimmy asked the stupid question, "What's that, uh, second notch for?"

Gunner's ugly grin surface as he coolly delivered his threat. "That second one there, that's for you, Dude." We all watch the peacock strut away with all the confidence of a man that had already won. This would be a convenient time for you to be Superman, Clark. I know it is too much to imagine but it would nice in this moment. Clark's eyes bore into Gunner's back, almost as if he were trying to read the bully's mind, or better yet using laser vision to burn a hole in pompous jerk. He wouldn't do that even if he was Superman.

Jimmy spoke what we were all feeling, "I have a terrible feeling he doesn't like me."

"And I have a feeling," Clark replied, "you are absolutely right."

Clark and I spent twenty minutes trying to console Jimmy, as he took Pedro's death a little too personally. I tried my hand at alleviating some blame. "You can't blame yourself, Jim."

"Just the same, if it weren't for me, Pedro would still be alive," Jimmy rationed. "Mr. Kent, sometimes I think it's better to run away from bullies."

Clark agreed, "Well, sometimes it is, Jim. But there's nothing you can do about it now."

"At least I can go up to Boot Hill and pay my respects," Jimmy defended.

"That's a good idea," I confirmed. "We'll all go."

The desert hike proved to be quite pretty, almost breathtaking. If it wasn't for the fact that we were on our way to a cemetery and Jimmy would breathe normally for a minute, I would enjoy taking in the scenery. Boot Hill didn't really fit the image I built up in my head, but more than one grave stone sported a description of how Gunner got his notches. Sagebrush squat in from of a stone he was putting the final details on.

"I ain't much on this...poetry, but this is the best I can do," Sagebrush offered.

"Here lies Pedro at last," Jimmy began to read. "He drew his gun once too often. Now he lies in his coffin. 'Cause he drew, but he didn't draw fast."

Clark chuckled rather impressed by the simple rhyme. "The poet laureate of Dry Gulch." Jimmy continued read off the headstone one by one. Each sported a simple rhyme but then Jimmy stumbled over one that was truly disturbing.

"Here lies Olsen the Dude, to Gunner he was very rude." Oh no! Jimmy's eyes got big, "Did I say "Olsen'?"

"Gunner must really mean business, Clark." I interjected. I looked to my Daily Planet companion and found him smiling.

"Oh, I don't know," he shrugged off. "Too bad Gunner is spoiling things. We could certainly enjoy this scenery." I looked to find Clark staring in the distance. His eyes fixed on a spot in the distance, making me wonder.

"What are you looking at, Clark?"

"Hmm?"

"I said 'what are you looking at?'"

"Oh. Oh, I wasn't looking special Lois. I was just admiring this scenery and those hills." What? "I think I'll take a little walk, and try and think this out."

Jimmy spoke up, "We'll meet you back at the hotel. I'll be packing!"

Sagebrush seemed as confused as I was, but his comment was to push Jimmy into his final decision, "It's a good thing you're not as tall as your friend, because you will make a much smaller target."

Jimmy was packed and ready to go. We were sitting outside on the hotel porch when Clark showed his face again. He seemed calm, but flicked around a newspaper which made me a tad nervous.

"Well did you figure anything out, Clark?"

"Only that there's going to be trouble in the streets around here pretty soon," he stated.

I don't know why, but I had to bite, "So I suppose you're going up to your room and hide." You deserve this Mr. Kent. You left me to tend Jimmy while you went off to "think"!

"Sometimes, Lois, discretion is the better part of valor." There was a slight bite in his tone too. I knew I deserved it, but I wasn't too happy about it.

Jimmy didn't recognize our animosity and added his two cents to that conversation. "Well, I don't feel very brave myself. But if it concerns Gunner, I want to watch." I didn't like that idea but I wasn't going to stop him. Clark ducked out, before I could convince him to stay, so it was just Jimmy and me. "Look there is Gunner now."

Gunner leaned menacingly against a post staring up the road. He and Sagebrush looked worried about something. I looked in the direction of their stares and found a real reason to be worried. Pedro!?

Pedro moved like a man on a mission, I just wondered if it was a suicide mission. "What are you waiting for," Pedro jeered. "Why do you not shoot?"

"I'm aimin' to give you first shot," Gunner replied. "Otherwise, against a dangerous gunman like me, you wouldn't stand a chance." How can he be a gentleman and a pompous jerk in the same breath?

"Go on," Pedro demanded. "Get it over with. Shoot!"

Gunner hesitated for a long minute. I couldn't see the emotion on his face but I could here the fear in his voice. "I-I just can't do it, Pedro. I-I can't bring myself to kill you."

Pedro snickered, "Why not? Already this year you kill me 10 times."

"Yeah, but that- that wasn't for real. I can't really kill you, Pedro. You've been my buddy for too long."

A whoosh for the air diverted all our attention. Superman!? "Superman," Gunner voiced questioningly.

"That's right Gunner." Superman confirmed. "I had a feeling you bark was worse than your bite, so I paid you a little visit this afternoon, while you were taking your siesta."

"You paid me a visit?"

"Yes, and you were snoring so peacefully, I didn't have the heart to disturb you. So I just removed the slugs from your shells."

"Slugs- You mean, I got nothin' in my guns but blanks?" Superman smugly nodded. "Why that little varmint could have killed me."

"Boss," Pedro spoke up, "why you do not tell the people all those graves on Boot Hill are phonies?"

"Yeah. Yeah, they're phony all right. Just like the notches on my guns. I ain't never really killed nobody in my whole life."

"Me too," Pedro announced, "But I think maybe now..." Shots fired a Gunner's feet.

"What are you doing, Pedro. What's the idea shootin' at my feet?"

"I think maybe I like to see you dance, boss." Gunner dodge every bullet until he found himself flying into the cold water of a horse trough.

Jimmy saw his opportunity, "What did you say about sundown, partner?"

Gunner didn't fight it, "I said sundown's might pretty in these parts. If you don't figure on being out of town by that time... I do. Come on, boys." Jimmy turned to me and we watched as Sagebrush got his piece of the revenge. He rescued Gunner's hat and was sure to spill the contents of it all over Gunner. Justice well served. Thanks to Superman.

"That's the way it is with most bullies, I guess," I explained to Jimmy. "Deep down they're just scared."

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed. "Just the same... Gunner had me pretty scared for a while." I chuckled, but I agreed with Jimmy.

"Well," Clark appeared again, "all the shooting over?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Kent," I sing-songed. "It's quite quiet now. Hey, by the way, where is Superman?"

"Yeah. Golly, he was just here a minute ago," Jimmy muttered. First, no Clark, and now no Superman.

"It's a funny thing," I speculate. "When you're around Superman never is."

"Yes it is funny," Clark claimed. He looked at me with a cheeky twinkle, "but maybe he doesn't like me."

"Well I am going to go up to my room to unpack," Jimmy sighed. Clark looked to me. His eyes seemed to beg me to stay with him.

"Well, I think I am going to go check on the car," I suggested.

"Care if I join you, Lois?" I smiled at Clark and nodded. Jimmy disappeared into the hotel, and I looked at Clark. "I'm sorry for my running off like I did," he offered.

"Clark," I sighed. "You shouldn't have to apologize. I am sorry for being rude. You don't deserve it."

"You could never offend me, Lois. I just wish you and I weren't so quick to turn on each other." He curled his arm around my shoulders and led me down the steps. We walked in silence hand in hand through the town.

Everything was more peaceful now that Gunner Flinch ran himself out of town. Clark was right the hills were breathtaking. The desert held a different kind of beauty than Metropolis but a beauty I wasn't ready to give up. Clark's hand felt so good in mine.

"I'm not ready for you to go back to Chief," I whispered while curling closer to Clark.

"You know he is expecting me, Lois." Clark stopped and hugged me close. "He doesn't even know I left. You and Jimmy have a story to get. I will see you when you two get back to Metropolis."

"Take me to lunch?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Clark kissed my forehead. "See you soon, Lois."

"See you soon, Clark."


	6. Teasing the Chief

An empty Perry White office had to be one of the strangest sights I've ever seen… and I've been rescued by an alien savior from the planet Krypton. It isn't like the Chief to take leave for more than an hour or two, let alone two months. I agree he needed a vacation but this was ridiculous. _A girl can only go so long before she starts missing the angry harsh breaths that came in between sarcastic comments and ball outs_. Perry White is the lifeblood of the Daily Planet. It's unnatural to see his chair empty.

But Clark Kent sure filled it well. I was both concerned and thrilled when we got the office memo that Chief was taking a leave of absence and Clark was stepping into his position. I couldn't wait to tease the mild-mannered editor-to-be, so I went to White's office with every intention of surprising him. But as if he were expecting me, he called for me to enter. He sat tall and imposing in a chair that held so much power.

"Lois, I'm glad you're here!" He met me halfway between the door and the desk, practically bolting out of the chair as if it may burn him. Kent seemed genuinely glad I came to see him.

"What gives, Clark?"

"I just need something normal," Clark explained. "Everyone's been treating me over respectfully and I just can't take it anymore."

"Clark Kent… I knew you were mild mannered, but I didn't think you were shy." I giggled to myself. Surprisingly Clark scooped me into his arms with a gusto I wasn't prepared for. He swung me around with a giant smile.

"Lois I knew I could count on you." Forgetting the world around us Clark lowered me to my feet, set my arms about his neck and kissed me gently.

When he came up I sighed, "What gives… Clark?"

"Lois…" he whispered, "Don't ever change."

"Cla—"

"Bank robbery at First National. Calling all units," the Police Scanner blared to life. I sighed as Clark dropped his hold an adjusted his glasses.

"Well back to the grindstone," Clark commented.

"I'll be back with the story… Chief," I teased and made my way to the door.

"Oh Lois," Clark call after me. I turned to see him smiled, "Make sure Superman keeps you safe."

It was my turn to blush, "Oh Clark!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know that this is uncharacteristically short for the way my chapters were going but I needed a sweet moment between Lois and Clark that wasn't surrounded by either danger or work situations. This is based off the episode in Season 3 of the Adventures of Superman, "Perils by the Sea." There wasn't a ton of the usual Clark and Lois in a scrap, but this first two minutes were cute as they were teasing Jimmy about sitting in the editor's chair. So I got the idea to have Lois and Clark risk a moment to the not-so-private office of Mr. Perry White.**

 **Comment and tell me if you like where this is headed. I will warn you things are going to start heating up for Clark and Lois from now on I am taking a little more liberty with what the show offered but didn't expand upon.**

 **I hope you join me for the journey.**


	7. Impressing Kent Part I

_I almost married Superman/Clark Kent... it was too real to be a dream._

I've read thousands of lonely hearts letters, written "don't lose hope" a hundred different ways and licked just as many stamps. My eyes started to glaze over when a knock came. I un-enthusiastically called for the intruder to come in without taking my eyes of my current letter.

"Is this the lonely hearts department?" The voice was wonderfully low and familiar.

"Yes it is. If you were a true friend you'd help me go through some of these letters." I smirked.

"That's what you said yesterday. I've come to be a true friend," he replied with a grin. He sat in front of me, picking up a few letters of curiosity. I watched Clark glance over them seeming invested in what he was reading. I took the quiet moment to observe Mr. Kent. His trademark glasses sat squarely on his nose, his hat on the back of his head. Ever since my remarkably vivid dream last night I've watched Clark Kent more closely and searched my own feelings more thoroughly. There is an odd but amazing sense of safety whenever I'm around him. After the episode in Dry Gulch with Gunner Flinch I've realized that Clark is very important to me, and now I may even love him.

"What do you want Clark? I have a feeling you didn't come in here to read unrequited love letters." His molten brown eyes locked on mine. I felt my heart beat a little faster as he smiled.

"Well that depends, Lois. How much needs to be done before you're available for the afternoon?" The question took me by surprise more because of the earnestness in his voice.

"Um... I need to choose at least three more letters and write replies for the evening edition." I thought about it, "Why Clark?"

"Well, Chief's allowing me a break, since we solved the current crime situation, and having me take a crack at covering the Heroes baseball game."

"What does that have to do with me?" I sat back and smiled at him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me? I'd treat you to dinner afterwards." He leaned forward as I processed the request.

"What about the columns?"

He flashed the letters in his hands, "That's what I'm here for."

"You really want this..."I marveled.

He lit up in a coy smile, "You gave away my flowers with my initial invitation this morning. So I figured I'd better not beat around the bush this time."

I felt my eyes bulge in fear. "Oh no! Clark, those were from you? Why didn't you say anything?"

He chuckled, "You were in such a state of delusion that it didn't seem right to confuse you more. You even confused me with Superman!"

I shot him a stern look, "I'm still not so sure I'm confused about that." _I'm on to you Mr. Kent._

"Well shall we get started?" I looked at him questionably, but ended up heading him a stack anyway. I watched him scanning letters at an interesting speed. _Superman speed... Clark?_ He looked up to catch me staring. "Lois," he adjusted to question me. "What happened last night to make you hysterical this morning?"

"Oh these letters just got to me," I shrugged off. I went back to the letter in my hand, this was another young lady that couldn't understand why her man got nervous when she casually mentioned marriage.

"Seriously, Lois, I want to know what happened."

"I had a dream, Clark. A very vivid dream. Can we drop it now?"

"Alright, Alright Lois. I will leave you alone about it." He went back to my letters, another two or three flying through his fingers. We read in silence until Clark landed on what he believed was a gold mine. "Listen to this, 'Dear Lovelorn, is it too much to ask for Superman to settle down? Women aren't paying any attention to us 'normal' guys when he is in the air.' It is signed 'Not Quite Superman'." Clark chuckled, but I just raised an eyebrow at him. "Well Lois looks like men can be a little lovelorn too."

"You're the one that knows Superman so well. Is he looking into settling down anytime soon?"

Clark smirked as he glanced at me over his glasses, "He's talked about it, but it would have to be a truly _wonder_ ful girl."

"Oh?" I knew that came off a little more interested then I wanted to seem. "Well I have a few ideas about why he doesn't settle."

"Oh?" He hummed.

"Well for one, she would have to be very brave, she would be in constant danger and so she would have to know a thing or two about taking care of herself."

"And the second?

"Well she would have to be okay with sharing him," I sighed, "He'd be around often enough and completely loyal, but she would need to understand that his first priority is Metropolis."

"Not many ladies out there that could do those things," Clark sighed himself.

"Not really. But he deserves someone that he can be himself with," I tried to hint.

Clark got defensive, "What am I, a two day old newspaper?" I growled and threw another stack of letters at him. We fell silent once again I was hoping to catch him doing something Superman-like. _I need to know I am right_!

"Lois, you are staring at me again," Clark cooed without looking up. I threw up my hands in surrender and turned back to my letters.


	8. Impressing Kent Part II

Clark finished his last letter, and even found a minute to type up a reply to the Superman question. His answer was so intricate and well thought out. _NO ONE can answer with that much certainty on the subject unless they are SUPERMAN_!

Clark stretched and checked his watch. The time must have satisfied him greatly because a smirk settled on his lips as he stood to gather his coat. "Alright Lois," he called, "We finished your assignment and know it is time to go get mine started."

"You were serious?"

"Do you really think I would've sat here and sifted through broken hearts if I weren't? Let's go," he playfully barked. He gathered my purse and coat and held them out for me. I let him slip it over my shoulders and escort me out the door.

"KENT!" I figuratively jumped out of my skin at the angry call of Perry White.

"Yes sir," Kent stood a little straighter.

"Where is your story on this crime wrap up?"

"It's on your desk sir. You were still in a meeting with the mayor." The Chief was pacified for a brief second, but as Clark started leading me away the Perry White's angry inquisition turned on me.

"Ms. Lane, where is your article. You owe me three replies to lovelorn letters," He pointed out. I flipped the paper to him and he seemed to be satisfied with that for now. Clark once again moved towards the elevator.

"Kent. Lane," he tried to call again.

"Sir, we are running late for our next assignment. We'll have for you in the morning," Clark ushered me into the elevator just in time for us to turn around and see that dumbfounded look on our boss's face. Clark and I both smiled and waved which made the look on Perry White's face so satisfying.

Clark chuckled. "Clark don't do that. We are going to be in so much trouble when we get back," I worried.

"I am sure that Jimmy will erase any memory of us in no time," Clark joked. I playfully smacked him but I knew he was right. We made it to the stadium with two minutes to spare before the Metropolis Kindergartners started their adorable rendition of the "Start-Bangled Banana." The Heroes took to the field against the Gotham Knights, and Clark and I settled into the press box.

"Kent," cried Richard Lawson of the Metropolis Star, "What brings you and Miss Lane to our humble sports box?"

Clark flashed them that Kent charm and replied, "Walt is out with his family today, so Chief had me take over Miss Lane needed a break from her pile of lonely hearts letters so I convinced her to join me." Clark then turned that soft look on my and winked. I couldn't stop the blush creeping in my cheeks. He helped me remove my coat and then setup the notebook and situated himself next to me.

"Good day ladies and gentleman," the announcer began. "It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day for the Metropolis Heroes."

"Excuse me, Lois," Clark whispered, "but I'm gonna go get us some snacks before the game starts."

"Oh, um, I'll have a pretzel and cheese with a coke." I ordered. Clark's eyes glittered with wonder. "What?"

"Nothing," he smiled. I thought he mumbled something about love, but I brushed it off. I've been a little sensitive since last night's dream of my marriage to Superman... who claimed to be Clark. I still think there may be some truth to that thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen our guest of honor for today's opening pitch is our own hero, Superman!" Excitement grew in me as the resident Kryptonian jogged onto the field to shake hands with players. Superman carefully pitched the ball so he wouldn't break the catcher's hand. Once the crowd died down Superman disappeared, and right on schedule Clark showed up with food and drinks in hand. "What'd I miss?"

"I'd tell you but I'm not entirely sure that you missed it," I smirked at him.

He shot me a smile, "Superman must've been here."

"What gives you that idea?" I challenged.

"You always give me a curious look when I've just missed Superman." He turned to the game.

"Hey Clark," Lawson, from the _Metropolis Star_ , pointed out, "did you see that Bruce way came out to witness the rivalry... and only two ladies escorted him this time."

"Since when do you write the gossip column, Dick?" Clark turned to greet the laughing colleagues from the Gotham Times and Arkham News. I was trying to catch a peek at Gotham City most eligible bachelor. I could see him very well and thought, "But man can he wear a suit." Clark cleared his throat and I suddenly realized I spoke those words OUT LOUD! I turned red as I opened my mouth to explain but there wasn't anything I could say so I giggled instead.

Clark made a spot for me in perfect view of home plate. I took in his handsome profile. His looks were hard and chiseled but anyone could see a trustworthiness radiate from his eyes and smile.

"You know, Lois, I don't think I'm half as exciting as the game," Clark joked. I blushed and turned back to the game. They all talked over me about batting averages, pitching speeds and errors made. I knew what they were talking about, but something about listening to Clark talk about anything other than crime and Superman made me keep my mouth shut. Surprisingly I got sucked into the heart of the game. I screamed at umps for bad calls and cheered as the next the players stole the next base. Clark chuckled at my passionate reactions, but I knew he felt the same way. Even the smells got to me from the tantalizing rotisserie hot dogs to the caramelized kettle corn. Clark was talking to the men as I felt his hand slip into mine. The world went on as if nothing was happening but my mind whirled while focusing on the electricity flowing between the two of us. This touch felt so familiar. These little moments have been more frequently stolen but I also have felt the same heat when being held by Superman. _Now to be fair, Superman is trying to save me so it could by adrenaline too._

"Thank you for coming with me, Lois," Clark whispered. I smiled at him and shrugged, but refused to let go of his hand when he tried to pull away.

He gave me a questioning look that I caught in my peripheral vision, but just smiled and continued to watch the game. Banter around the press box kept the game entertaining with a four to four tie. Bottom of the Seventh inning the Heroes were up to bat and Cliff took to the plate. He struck out the first time, but the second swing went straight past second base to the outfield allow him to get to first before the ball was recovered again. The press box was silent as they watched the next two batters. Bases were loaded and Foulk was up to bat. I almost made some juvenile noise to break the tension, but I bit my tongue when Clark's hand met mine again. Foulk wasn't known for his amazing batting average so Metropolis fans were holding their breath expecting the worst. That is exactly what happened Foulk didn't strike out but took a ninety mile per hour to the knee. Clark flinched as if he would rush to the players side, but had to restrain something. His focus is hard on the player.

"That is definitely shattered," Clark muttered. _X-ray vision?_ The trainers got Foulk off the field while all the players took a knee. Once Foulk was safely off the field the game continued. Once again the bases were loaded and the tension settled back over the crowd. Higgins got up to bat and in the first swing sunk a homerun. Metropolis crowd screamed in triumphed as the four players made it home. All of Metropolis was on Cloud Nine as the game came to a glorious close.

As Clark helped me with my coat I noticed him stiffen as if he heard something, but shook it off moments later. _Someone calling for help, Superman?_ His hand rested on my lower back as he escorted me out of the stadium. We didn't make it far when we noticed a crowd of people swarming something, or in this case someone. Clark leaned to whisper in my ear, "Do you want to meet him?"

"Him? Bruce Wayne?!" Clark nodded and I eagerly agreed. We stood outside the crowd of fame seekers were Clark stood almost a foot taller than the rest of the crowd.

"Mister Wayne, how do you think this lose will affect the morale of Gotham City as they are getting ready for the next big rival match up with Star City's Arrows?" Mr. Wayne looked around the crowd and smiled when his eyes landed on Clark. Something between the exchange made me believe that they've met before, and then I remember the collaborative gala hosted but both Gotham City's and Metropolis' Historical Societies. Clark was on assignment for that story and got an exclusive from Bruce Wayne, and also witnesses a collaboration between Superman and Batman to detain the horrifying villain Scarecrow.

"I think my people will surprise you," Bruce Wayne countered, "Gotham has a way of always rising again." He answered this question as he pushed through the crowd towards us. "Clark Kent, always a pleasure to see you."

"And you, Bruce. We were a little surprised you were able to make it out to watch the game."

"Let's just say... Happy butler, warm dinner." The two guys laughed as if they were sharing a secret joke, then Bruce Wayne turned his brooding charm on me. "You must be Lois Lane, I would know you simply from the beautiful picture on your byline."

I took a deep breath and composed the giggle girl inside of me as I shook his hand. "Thank you Mr. Wayne." Clark's arm slipped around my waist bringing me back down to reality.

"Well Ms. Lane, Mr. Kent, I've got to dash, but we will meet again sometime." Mr. Wayne waved as slide into the limo behind the nameless beauties that escorted him. I watched the handsome socialite with a different interest, Bruce Wayne had a demanding nature about him but I wasn't as impressed with him as I thought I'd be. _Well I have flown in the arms of a Kryptonian._

"He's an fascinating guy, isn't he?" Clark prodded.

"He's no Superman," I shrugged. For some reason Clark stood a little taller and smiled.

Clark heeled and turned towards me, "Um Lois, are you still interested in joining me for dinner?"

I smiled shyly, "Clark Kent, have you tricked me into agreeing to a date?"

"That depends," he leaned in, "did it work?"

I met his eyes with mischief in mine. "Yes, Mr. Kent, it worked." He breathed a sigh of relief and I tried to keep my giddiness to myself. "But I like the opportunity to go home and freshen up. If you could pick me up in an hour I promise to be ready."

"That works, I'll drop you off at the office so you can get your car home. And then I'll get you in an hour. That will give me time to get my article rewritten." I slipped my arm through his silently confirming the plan.

Suddenly my view when black and a sharp pain pierced the crown of my head. A snarling voice whispered, "Dinner will be a little late."


	9. Impressing Kent Part III

I barely started to focus when I heard a frantic plead, "Where is Ms. Lane?"

"Settle down Mr. Kent," A low angry voice answered, "she is safe for now."

"No. I demand to see her now!" _From mild mannered to super stud in two seconds flat I am okay with that._ I kept quiet waiting for an opportunity to speak up, but I wanted to see how far they would push Clark.

The thug continued his teasing. "Don't worry Mr. Kent, she is safe for now. Plus it the pattern holds up we are expecting a visitor in no time to save you both." _Superman!_ Clark wouldn't risk giving away his identity but he would never let them hurt me either.

"How is to say that he'll even show up," Clark growled.

"He always shows up when one or both of you are in jeopardy," The villain taunted.

Clark growled, "You are playing with innocent lives for the sake of capturing a man you haven't been able to outsmart yet. What make you think you will do it now?"

"He is a man," The angry voice practically screamed, "every man has a weakness!"

"And you think WE are his?!"

Clark's angry was apparent. I don't think he's every really asked a villain why they kidnap me, but how could he not know the answer. If Superman's feeling about me haven't been clear, than my feelings about him have been. Superman is my guardian alien, so that make me a great target. I thought about keeping quiet, but there is only so much a woman can take when the man she loves gets grilled by a thug.

"I wouldn't be so sure he is coming for me," I finally spoke up. The deafening silence scared me. Something tightened which told me I was tied to Clark.

Finally the thug spoke, "Oh, so she speaks."

"Lois," Clark whispered.

"I'm alright, Clark. I just can't see anything. I think I am blindfolded." I could've sworn that I heard the thug whisper "Duh!"

"What makes you think he wouldn't come for you?"

"We fought." I knew that they wouldn't accept that as my only reason, so I decided to lay out the truth and lay it on thick. "I became angry with when he blew my cover as I was infiltrating a robbery ring. He called me ungrateful and I called out his overprotective nature. Words got heated as I may have driven a stake into his heart."

"You killed Superman!?"

"No you idiot. He is the Man of Steel. I broke his heart."

"How?" I heard Clark gently ask.

I took a deep breath, "I'm in love with someone else."

"Enough!" The thug was angry. "There isn't a woman in her right mind would chose man over Superman." His growl grew threatening. "You've distracted me long enough!" I suddenly felt a sharp sting swipe across my cheek. My gasp of shock was just enough to trigger a rush of excitement. I felt a rush of wind and heard the grunts and groans of thugs being beaten. I must've given Clark just enough distraction to slip out of his bonds.

"Clark," I called out, "Clark!"

"I'm here, Miss Lane," I heard him try to disguise his voice.

"Could you untie me please, Superman?"

"I have to know something first." His voice cracked which in turn made my heart break. "Lois, is it true that you don't love me?"

I wish I could be looking into his eyes for this, but I understood his wanting to hide from me. "Yes, but I didn't want you to find out this way, Superman."

"May I know who it is?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" He met me with silence so I assumed he might be nodding. His whispered "yes" came quickly after. I took a deep breath and scooted as far forward as the ropes would let me. "I'm in love with... you, Clark."

His fingers worked quickly to untie me. I could feel the man fumbling trying to decide if he should just rip my ties or loosen the knots. "Just rip them," I urged him. He did my bidding and before I could breathe a sigh of relief, his lips were melding to mine.

"How did you know," he whispered when we came up for air.

"It wasn't hard to put together. I had my suspicions pretty early on, but I knew when you started getting when you starting bolder about holding me. Something about the way you touched me was so familiar." I held on to the Kryptonian in front of me. He had put his suit back on, but left the shirt open to expose his uniform. My fingers roamed his chest feeling the small stitching of the embroidered "S" on his firm chest. The two men that had my heart volleying were one man wrestling with fear that I would reject a side of him. I slipped my arms around the Man of Steel as I whispered, "I was falling for Clark Kent long before I figured out that you were Superman."

"Really?"

I smiled and conveyed my cheesy thought, "Yeah, Superman is wonderful. But I was falling a simply Super man."

I closed my eyes just in time to meet the impact of those lips I couldn't get enough of. He let me breath again and this time I whispered, "Clark… Could you help me with this blindfold?"


	10. The Game's Afoot

Clark and I knew that our reservation on Cloud Nine wouldn't last very long, but we didn't think we would be busted so soon. In retrospect, we probably shouldn't have shown up to the office arm in arm. We were in the elevator discussing some of the intricate details of his powers while preparing for the rest of the day.

First thing on Monday morning we were greeted with the terrific bellowing of Perry White, "Lane! Kent! My office, NOW!" Clark and I physically flinched, but in the back of my mind I think we both were prepared for it.

"Shall we, Miss Lane?" He smiled and winked.

"We shall, Mr. Kent." I passed through the door that he held open. In the millions of times I've been summoned to the huffy editor's office I've never been more afraid for my job. I know that interoffice relationships were practically taboo, but not totally unheard of in our generation. I mean, I am a hard hitting reporter and have no life but the Daily Planet. So where would I meet a man that I could admire, behind bars?!

"What are you so nervous about Lois," Perry barked.

"Sir, you know we are your best reporters," I began. "We would never let it interfere with our work-"

"Lois, what in tarnation are you talking about?" Perry looked confused and slightly irritated. Clark looked at me wide eyed wondering where I was going with all this.

"Sir," Clark tried to chime in.

"No, I don't care to hear it," Perry growled. "It is about time that you two stopped dancing around your feelings and just get together. Know that we can move on past your ridiculous romantic tension, I have an assignment for you two."

Clark and I looked between each other slightly blushing. "What's the assignment," Clark asked.

"A good friend of mine that asked me to act as his lawyer, and he has passed away. He has left me to charge to read his will. He has designed a treasure hunt for four of his heirs and I need you two to act as umpires of the hunt. Do you think you can do that?"

"Sure when do we start, Chief," I spoke up.

"Tomorrow, but for now Clark I need you on an out of town assignment," Perry barked. "Your orders are on your desk. Lois, you better say your goodbyes he is going to need to head out within the hour." The old man smirked and winked at me.

* * *

I sat quietly in Perry White's office as the Craymore heirs filed in with confused looks. Once they were settled in and Mr. White introduced Jimmy and I, and then jumped into the reason we were all gathered.

"Well," Perry started, "I suppose you all know why we're here."

"Sure, we're here to hear the reading of the will of our late lamented cousin, the famous and rich James Craymore," sassed Michael Craymore.

"Whom none of us have seen in over 20 years," added Jeffery Craymore.

Paul Craymore decided to add his two cents worth. "Well, that's probably because we all realized he didn't much approver of any of us." His smile was easy, he knew that he was speaking the truth but wasn't really hurt by the fact. "Mickey, a lowly cabdriver-"

"What's the matter with drivin' a cab?" Mickey defined.

Paul snickered, "Nothing. Jeff, and underpaid college instructor."

"Underpaid, yes, but at least respectable," Jeff jabbed.

"And yours truly, Paul Craymore," he continued. "I guess I might be called a playboy of sorts."

Perry interjected, "Nevertheless, as executor of Mr. Craymore's estate, it is my duty to call you together for the reading of his will."

"I thought a lawyer usually did that, not a newspaper editor," Mickey spoke up. He pretty much voiced the question I've been dying to ask all day.

"In my youth I took a degree in law, though I never practiced," Perry explain curtly. _Well Chief, who knew you were so well rounded?_

Jeff interrupted the moment, "What'd he do? Leave it to some home for homeless cats?" _And you have quite the attitude Buster._

Perry continued with his task, "He left all his money, one million dollars worth of perfect diamonds, to one of four persons. You three and a cousin named Jonathan Scag."

"Jonathan Scag?" Mickey voiced, but they all had the question in their eyes. "The Scags are another branch of the family but I never heard of anybody named Jonathan."

"That's not surprising," Chief informed, "He's a hermit. He's spent all his adult life on Dagger Island."

"Where's that?" _That's is what I like about Metropolis Cabbies, they never try to hide their feelings._

"Dagger Island is where the diamond are buried." Perry was starting to get frustrated, but he did his best to mask it. "Now, the terms of the will are that all of the clues shall be given to each of the four heirs. So that each one shall have an equal chance to become sole heir to one million dollars."

"Boy, what I wouldn't do for a million dollars," Mickey glowed. _Well now this just got interesting, one million dollars is a lot of money._

"Now, the clues will be read to you one week from today on Dagger Island," Perry related. The men tried to process that information, but Perry just explained that everything was arranged and that we'd all go together. Finally, I believe Paul Craymore brought up the question about who would be giving the clues.

"No, as a matter of fact, Miss Lane here has the clues in a sealed envelope. She and Clark Kent..." I involuntarily perked up at the mention of Clark's name. I tried to quickly check myself hoping that no one took too much notice of me. I quickly tuned back into what the Chief was relating, "...have been named umpires in Mr. Craymore's will."

"Well, uh, where is this Clark Kent?" Jeff inquired.

I spoke up, trying hard to mask the pride in my voice, "He's on an out-of-town assignment. He couldn't get back in time for today's meeting." _Although I wouldn't be unhappy if he did._

Perry continued in the instruction, "He'll be here in time to leave with you all next Thursday. He and Miss Lane have been named as absolute umpires in the treasure hunt. They will have the authority to disqualify any of the heirs who takes advantage of the others in an unsportsmanlike or dishonest way."

Paul shrugged, "Well, he sounds like a very important man. I look forward to meeting this Mr. Kent."

"Someone mention my name?" The low tone washed over me, and my heart immediately skipped a beat. _I knew it!_

"Clark!" I exclaimed, but again urged myself to cover my elation. "You can't possibly be back. Why you were miles away." _Slow down, Superman._

For the first time since we entered the office Jimmy spoke up, with a trace of disbelief in his voice, "Yeah, Mr. Kent, How could you've gotten back?"

Clark smiled widely at his audience and gave the simplest answer, "Well this is a modern age, children. Haven't you heard? I flew." I rolled my eyes. _Well played, Superman, well played._

"Uh, Kent, these are the Craymore heirs, with the exception of Jonathan Scag," Perry introduce. Clark made a polite greeting before Perry continued, "You're familiar with the situation, I believe." I noticed the quick and extremely slight nod towards me. I refused to look at Clark and stuck to my notes.

I could hear the smile in Clark's voice as he answered, "Oh, completely, sir. Chief, I'll betcha a million dollars this'll be a very interesting trip."

We soon said our goodbyes to the Craymores and got our final assignment from Chief. Jimmy got sent down to the city desk to help with pictures for a Metropolis school district puff pieces. Clark and I were the intricate details of the so that we would be able to Umpire to the best of our ability.

Perry smiled at us, "Now that we got that out of the way go to lunch you two."

"What," I asked.

"Oh come on Lois," Chief smirked, "don't think me so oblivious that I didn't notice you moping the last two days." I immediately blushed and could feel Clark's eyes on me. I gave Chief my best death glare, but he chuckled instead of coward. "Don't give me that look, Lois. Since the moment Clark walked into this office, he hasn't been more than a foot from your side. I think it is safe to say that he missed you too."

"Thanks Chief." Clark grabbed my hand and got me out of that office quickly. "We'll have our assignment in by the end of the day."

"I'll hold you to it," Perry blustered.

Clark dragged me out the door, "I did miss you Lois."

I hugged his arm tightly, "I missed you too." We walked a few steps in silence before Clark seemed to notice my question looking.

"What's with the face, Lois?"

"Oh I was just thinking, did that Paul Craymore remind you for someone?"

"You thinking he looked like Gunner Flinch too?"

"Yes! But he was a little more gallant than Flinch. I just thought it was interesting." I stepped through the door to my office and walked into a candle lit luncheon.

"Clark, what is this?" The scene stole my breath. "How did you have time for this?"

"Well, uh..."

"Oh yeah, that's right... faster than a speeding bullet." My finger trailed across my desk as I took in the incredible setup. My typewriter and papers were moved to my filing cabinet and replaced with a red and white checkered blanket. I grinned to myself at that cliché picnic decor but I wouldn't want it any other way. Two candles stood tall in the middle of the largest display of meats and cheeses I'd ever seen.

"I figured since I was going for a picnic theme finger food would be perfect," Clark explained as if reading my mind. "The cheese is from France, the bread is from Italy and the meat if from Carlos' Deli up the street." _Clark... you have no idea how happy you've made me._ I really couldn't get those words out, but I knew that I could at least put them into actions. I turned the mild mannered Man of Steel that stood behind me waiting for me to react. My grin grew bigger than my face as I launched myself into his unsuspecting arms. I kissed him soundly, he took a second to gather his wits than pulled my closer and kissed me back.

"It's perfect," I whispered as we finally pulled apart.

"Good," he said breathlessly, "but we should probably eat. We still have to get our work done."

"Hey that is your fault for making that promise to the Chief," I teased him before pulling him back for another kiss.

* * *

Wednesday finally came I found myself busy at my typewriter trying to finish up a story before I needed to go home and pack. My focus bubble usually kept all distractions out but the piercing ring of my office phone caused it to burst.

"Hello Lois Lane speaking," I answered.

"Hello, Lois, this is Clark," I heard the low rumble.

I tried to steady my heartbeat hoping to come off unaffected by his voice, "Oh yes Clark."

"I'm just confirming tomorrow's reservations; I'm here at the airport."

"Oh say will you hold on a minute, I'm just in the middle of a sentence-" Suddenly I found myself smothered with a handkerchief. I tried to struggle but I felt weak and my world just went black.

"Are you all right Miss Lane?" I heard coming to through a head fog. The double vision subsided and I stared into the brown eyes of my hero.

"Clark," I whispered, "I mean Superman."

"It's alright, Lois," he chuckled, "I'm still getting used to it too. What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It was awful. Those hands grabbed me, and I couldn't breathe." His arms held me tightly to him, almost as if he were afraid that I would crumble if he let go.

"I know. They used chloroform. Then something twice as deadly, cyanide gas." _Cyanide gas? You've got to be kidding me. How do people dream up plots like this?_

"Somebody was trying to kill me?"

"I was afraid of this Lois. One of these days someone is going to go too far and kill you just to get to me."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh Clark, don't be so narcissistic. I have plenty enemies of my own," my voice was shaky. I tried to make light of the situation for my sake, but I won't lie I didn't mind the look of concern and worry that sat on his face. I kissed his cheek and took another settling breathe.

"Why don't you go to Mr. White's office and lay down for a minute, the air is much clearer in there," Clark, _I mean Superman_ , suggested. I nodded my agreement and he tried to help me up, but I barely moved two inches and my head began to swim again.

"I think I'll just stay here and sort of get myself together."

"Alright Lois, are you sure you're okay?" I nodded weakly. I knew he wasn't convinced but he respected me and my abilities enough to let me go. "Then I will go finish up my task and be back in a flash. Please don't exert yourself." Again, I just nodded and he left with his cape flowing behind him. I smiled proudly. _I could get used to the double identity as long as at the end of the day the man himself is walking me home. But I could do without this blasted double vision._ I took a minute to wait for the room to stop spinning. I needed my handkerchief so I decided to sift through my purse. _Wait a minute! My lipstick, check. My notebook, check. My wallet, check. Wait... where is- Where is the envelop?_ I knew I had to get up and inform the chief. My legs wobbled beneath me and head spun, but I made it out the door. I allowed my hand to brush lightly against the wall of my second home. Funny how a brush with death reminds a girl to appreciate everything a little bit more. I partially stumbled through the Chief's door and found Clark waiting for me.

"Clark," I whispered. He quickly wrapped my arm through his own and helped me sit down safely.

"Golly Ms. Lane what's the matter?" Jimmy questioned.

"Oh, a little rocky I guess." I looked at the Chief as I continued. "Somebody just tried to kill me."

All of them showed their shock, I could hear Perry White's signature "Great Caesar's ghost" but this time was laced with concern and not frustration. "Who tried to kill you?"

"Well, whoever it was didn't leave his calling card. But he did take something, the envelope with the clues to the treasure hunt."

Clark spoke up, but I could hear the disturbed and angry tones he was trying to cover up, "Well, obviously, it was one of the three cousins. He wanted to steal the clues and beat the others to the treasure."

 _This is where I show off a bit_. "There's just one thing. Actually he hasn't got the clues. The envelope in my purse was just full of blank paper."

"But the real envelope is in the office safe," Clark finished with a smile on his face.

"How did you know?"

"It figures." I caught his subtle wink, which was all I needed to know that he was proud of me. "One thing we know for sure. We will have a killer with us on Dagger Island."

"Jimmy take Ms. Lane somewhere she can lay down for and get her wits about her again," Chief demanded. Both Jimmy and Clark moved to my side, but White called Clark back to his side much to my dismay. Clark gave me a small look of longing and obeyed Perry, but not before instructing Jimmy to take me to his office couch.

I'm not sure how long I laid there, but my eyes fluttered open to the soft coaxing of my name. "Lois... Lois..." I blinked a few times before my eyes focused on a pair of brown irises behind black spectacles.

"Hello Clark," I hummed.

"Lois," Clark's voice cracked, "my heart hasn't stopped racing since I've found you unconscious. Are you sure you are okay?"

I allowed Clark to sit me up and hold me close to his chest. I sighed and snuggled deeper into his strong embrace. "I'm fine, Clark. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything, Lois."

"When we are on that island... don't ever let me out of your sight for very long."

I didn't see his smile but did feel his smiling lips in my hair. "I promise."


	11. Not Exactly Paradise Island Part I

Blue sky stretched beyond my sight, white cotton clouds whisked away beneath the wings of the plane. It felt so calm being up here beyond the chaos of the world. I could feel the familiar presence of my super man. I heard him adjust his newspaper and smiled to myself. I reached for his hand but continued to admire the view outside my window.

After a few moments of silence Clark checked in, "Lois, are you doing alright?" I focused on his reflection with a loving smile. Still refusing to look directly at him, I leaned back to lay against him.

"I'm fine, Clark. But I want to know how you stand it?"

"Stand what?"

"Being relegated to the laws of humans."

He chuckled softly and kissed my hair, "It's not that bad"

Now I turned to him, "But you can fly faster than this bird, and you sit here buckled in. That would drive me crazy!"

His blue eyes sparked with laughter, "Well we both know I am simply more patient."

"Clark!" I playfully smacked him.

"Lois, if I wasn't confined to the laws of mankind I wouldn't be the hero that Superman represents, and I wouldn't be the man that Clark Kent strives to be."

"Who does Clark Kent strive to be?"

"A man that Lois Lane can love and rely on."

I blushed, my cheeks flooded crimson but I push passed it, "Well this Lady Reporter more than loves Clark Kent."

"Oh?"

"She respects him for being the incredibly mild-mannered gentleman he is." I had a good hold on his tie by now and brought him down to my level. I did a quick scan of the cabin to be sure all were asleep or distracted. Once satisfied I quickly found his awaiting smiling lips. This kiss felt almost like a promise... my promise to him that I will be his, always and forever.

* * *

"Dagger Island," Jimmy mumbled. The way he said it made me shiver, but the island itself was beautiful. Lush greens, soft sands, glittering coastlines and only one man occupied it all.

"This must be where the hermit lives." Jimmy announced as we surrounded the small hut. A gun shot at our feet startled us to attention.

"Now get out of here. You and all your kit and boodle," demanded the angry gunner. Mickey tried to stand up to the old man but he was quickly shot down. "Now don't get smart with me, young feller."

"Are you Jonathan Scag?" Clark voiced.

"Yeah and I don't allow no trespassin' on Dagger Island. This here is private property. It belongs to old man Craymore." The wild man claimed.

"Not anymore," Paul spoke up, "not since he died."

"Craymore dead? He was just here on his yacht a month ago."

"I'll bet that's when he buried his diamonds," Jimmy speculated. Clark and I shared a brief look but stayed silent.

"Diamonds? I need seed him bury any diamonds," Scag claimed.

Paul had a smile on his face, "I'm sure glad to hear that. Otherwise, you just might've gotten an idea about digging them up for yourself." He spoke in a teasing tone but Scag wasn't too happy about it.

"Why, you miserable,.."

Clark took the brief second to interrupt, "Excuse me, Mr. Scag. If I could have a word with you in private, I'd like to explain what we're doing here on your island." He and Clark went a few paces off leaving Jimmy and I with the Craymore characters.

I turned to the cub reporter and whispered, "I don't like it, Jimmy. That experience I had back at the office and now this awful Scag."

"Yeah. He coulda killed somebody, shooting at us that way," Jimmy stuttered. "Jeepers, now we got two guys with us who wouldn't stop at anything."

Clark came trekking back through the trees I caught his wink before he came into the circle of spectators awaiting a verdict. "Well I finally managed to pacify Mr. Scag. Lois, he's offered you the hut for tonight. The rest of us will camp outside, and we'll give them the treasure clues in the morning."

That seemed to cue the group and we unpacked from the night. Clark handed me through the small hut door. It was easy to see that a man lived in the little hut. Shoes that looked around a size 11 were lined against the wall. Oddly enough a straight razor and other accessories were lined up on the small makeshift vanity. _He may be a hermit, but he at least still believes in personal hygiene._ I looked at the bed pad, _I will never complain about my mattress ever again._ I did think ahead to pack my own blanket, so it wouldn't be a terribly uncomfortable night.

Clark and Mr. Scag decided that they should try catch something to eat, and Jimmy excitedly tailed behind them. Paul Craymore convinced the others that they should gather wood for a fire and I dug a hole and surrounded it with rocks. The Craymore were fast about their work and Scag didn't take long to hunt something down, so they were back with in an hour. Jimmy looked both excited and petrified, he babbled on about how Scag and Kent took a moment to teach him how the hunt. Of course Scag relished the opportunity to teach someone his skills and Clark looked amused as the tall tales they were spinning. Clark took up the spot next to me on my log and just stared at the group in front of us. Mickey Craymore was contributing to the story telling by spinning a couple taxi tales. James and Paul Craymore just sat back and enjoyed the food.

I decided to risk the indecency and scooted next to Clark. His arm naturally came around to support my back. "What are you thinking about, Clark?"

"Well I was thinking about this treasure hunt. There is just something a little off about this whole process."

"Oh, and what are you thinking about now?" I turned to look him in the eyes and saw his slight blush, "Mr. Kent?"

"I'm wishing that we were alone so that I could kiss you, but that will have to wait." He looked down at me with eyes that quickly diminished my desire to rebel against propriety. I knew better than to disobey that look, so I just slouched into the crook of his arm. Silence fell between us but we were enjoying the friendly story telling and Jimmy even dragged me into a Superman story or two and Clark spun a couple tales of his own.

"Well I am bushed," Paul Craymore yawned. "I think I am going to prepare for bed. If we have a day of digging ahead of us, I want to be refreshed." Clark made the quick suggestions that we all turn in and as much as Jimmy wanted to protest an intrusive yawn changed his mind. I said my good-nights and headed into the hut.

* * *

I am not sure how much time passed before the fire burned out and the stars began to dance, but the bustle of the boys died down and I finally started to feel the call of sleep when a faint whisper caught my attention.

"Lois," the voice came accompanied by a soft knock, "Lois, are you awake?" _I am now!_ I pushed myself onto my feet and stood next to the door.

"What is it, Clark?"

"Get dressed, I want to show you something." _Show me something? Does this man ever sleep… does he even need sleep?_ I obeyed quickly and opened the hut door to see Clark grinning brightly. He took my hand and led me through the trees to another clearing.

"Clark, what are you doing? I know what trees are," I teased. He put a finger to his lips and began to spin. At the tornado speed I could see flashes of blue and red. He stood in front of me with a proud look in his eyes dressed up in the heroic red and blue.

"I've always wanted to do that in front of you," he whispered.

"Is that what you wanted to show me?"

"No, come here," he demanded.

"Um," I hesitated, "wh-"

"Oh just come here." Faster than a speeding bullet I wrapped up in his cape and lifted us into the air. He shot straight towards the stars. I barely had a moment to gasp before we were floating among the clouds.

"Goodness gracious, Clark," I growled as I punched his chest, "it would do you well to give a girl a bit of warning before you whisk her away to the stars."

"Are you really mad, Lois?"

"Not mad, just surprised." I looked around at the full sheet of stars. There were no lights glaring, no Metropolis smog, and no giant palm leaves disrupting the view. "It is beautiful Clark."

"When we found out I could fly, my father pushed me to test my limits. I can go higher but this is my favorite spot. I really just let me clear my head and figure out my next steps."

"How often do you come up here?"

"About once a day," Clark whispered as he averted his eyes.

"You must carry the world on your shoulders… Thank you for showing me this." I snuggled deeper into his chest as his head rested on mine. I briefly turned into his chest and kissed the embroidered "S". I prayed that there would be many more nights like this, just because this one had to end.


	12. Not Exactly Paradise Island Part II

Morning light fell across my cheek encouraging me out of my cloud filled slumber. I could hear the men moving and groaning. I got ready for the morning and decided to make the coffee. I turned the faucet on the water castor… _well, that's odd…_ no water came. _But, that can't be right._

"Mr. Scag! Clark," I cried. Mr. Scag got to me first but Clark was close behind with a concerned look. "Mr. Scag the water cask in the hut is empty."

"Well, that's mighty funny," the old man scratched his beard. "I'd swear it was half full."

Clark spoke up, his voice laced with disbelief, "Well, I hope we brought enough." I tried to lighten the situation by offering to make the coffee and find out, but… _nothing._

"Clark," I called again.

"What is it?"

"These are empty."

"Are you sure?" He lifted the casks to double check but my conclusion was right. His eyes burned into me as he tried to process what was going on. "Oh fine," he growled.

"And our boat won't be back for a week," I pointed out.

Jimmy overheard the point and made his own desperate claim, "We'd have to be camels to last that long without water." I gave him a side glance but didn't engage.

"Whoever did this, Jimmy, didn't plan on our lasting," Clark explained. "He wants all that treasure for himself."

Scag stood up to Clark, "Well much good it'll do him without water." Quick side note here, I watched Scag move up to make his point to Clark and I notice the old man have to crane his neck a bit. I felt a slight sense of pride about how tall and heroic my man is, and a larger sense of relief that Jimmy and I aren't the only ones that have to look up to get a good look at him.

Clark's reply brought me back to the situation at hand, "Oh, I'm sure he has plenty for himself, whoever he is." That put the whole camp on edge especially the three Craymore brothers.

Jimmy had a brilliant idea, "Jeepers, if we could only get word to Superman." I refused to look at Clark, but I knew that _Superman_ was already trying to work on a solution.

"Sonny," Mr. Scag commented, "on Dagger Island, you can't get word to nobody. Superman or nobody else." I took a side peek at Clark and saw a half smile. _Superman is already on it._

Scag thought for a second, scratching the back of his head, "You know all our water comes in from the mainland and that's gone. But you know there just might be some water at the ruins."

"Ruins?" I piped up. "Where?"

"Well, that's that old Spanish fort across the island. It's right down there at the end of the path. And, uh, sometimes there's some rainwater collects between the two walls, but you can't get to it. Because it's too steep and narrow."

Clark gave me a look as he claimed, "Sounds like it's worth investigating. I think I'll take a look at the old fort." The Craymore brothers hastily offered their assistance, but Clark politely denied them explaining that exercise would increase their thirst. He looked at me for some reassurance that I would be okay, so I slightly nodded. He ran a little way on foot but the sudden wind told me Superman had taken over. I went back to the displaced coffee pot and took the distracted moment to hide the clues. _There is no way I'm going to be caught with these._ I looked up to find Mr. Scag inspecting the water casks. He looked baffled by the light wooden barrel, almost angry. Jimmy looked worried, almost wishing he'd stayed home. I took a seat next to the cub reporter and just sat silently.

"Do you really think that we are going to be okay," he asked quietly.

"Jimmy, I think we are going to be fine. When has Clark ever really let us down?"

"Well you really must be in love," Jimmy teased, "because a year ago you would be the first to wonder what Mr. Kent was good for."

"I guess, I am," I tried to suppress my giggle, "But you are the one that always believed in him so why should this be different?"

"I don't know. I am just nervous, I mean you were poisoned and Mr. Scag shot at us. Now we have no water. I just don't want to find out what will happen next." Jimmy gave me that worried look that always made me feel guilty that we brought him along. I wish I could reassure him that we were safe but how can I explain that without giving away Clark's secret.

Mr. Scag paced in front of us and finally spoke up, "You know I'd give considerable to find out which one of you varmints emptied them water casks."

"How do we know you didn't do it," Mickey defended. I looked between them worrying that tensions were getting a little too thick.

Paul Craymore started laughing, "No, I don't think Scag's bright enough for that. More likely you or Jeff or, uh, even myself for that matter." He looked between his brothers with a challenge.

"Look, even on this kind of an island, we're bound to find fresh water if we dig deep enough," Jimmy suggested. His naivety reminded me that he is just a cub trying so hard to be a man.

Paul knelt to Jimmy's level with the most patronizing look, "Sure. Dig 200 feet straight down through sand and volcanic rock. Why don't you get your shovel and go to work." I almost slapped that smug smile off Craymore's face for that rude comment. Suddenly a loud crash sounded somewhere on the island.

"I hear something funny," I pointed out.

Scag simply wrote it off, "Nothing but the wind in the trees."

Jimmy finally noticed Clark's absence, "By the way, where's Mr. Kent? He oughta be back by now."

Jeff Craymore spoke up, "Probably off drinking some of that water he filched from the rest of us." _Excuse me!?_ I bolted upright, _You want to run that by me again you… you…_ Jimmy grabbed my hand to try to restrain me from clawing Jeff's eyes out.

"Not quite accurate, Jeff," Clark called out as he entered the group. He took a look at me and gave me a subtle sign that put me slightly at ease. "I did find some water, however."

"Water," Scag questioned.

"That's right," Clark smiled.

I questioned him, "Where'd you find it? By the fort?"

"No, Lois. I found a nice fresh spring in a little clearing, oh, about a hundred yards from here."

Mickey accused Scag, "You said there wasn't any water on this island."

"Listen," Scag growled, "I know Dagger Island like the back of my hand, and there is no fresh water on the island."

Clark covered, "Well, you better take another look at the back of your hand and then go look at the spring." The crowd rushed to find the spring and Jimmy dragged me with him forget that he still held my wrist. Jimmy was the first to try it and confirm that is was fresh water.

"I can't believe it," Scag exclaimed. "It popped up all by itself, sudden-like."

I sidled up to Clark and whispered, "Or as though, uh, Superman had decided to be of some help."

Clark flashed me a side smirk and replied, "I'm afraid you're incurably romantic, Lois. Let's just be grateful I stumbled on the spring."

"I'm grateful, all right," Jeff scowled, "but there's just one thing. Now, we'll never know who destroyed our water supply."

"Even if it was you, huh, Jeff?" Paul goaded.

"Or Mickey," Jeff pointed.

"Or Cousin Scag," Mickey deflected, "he lives on this joint and he didn't even tell us about the spring."

Scag got defensive again, "I never knew it was here before."

"Nice bunch of relative I got," Mickey finished.

"Well, I say let's fill the cask and get on with the treasure hunt," Paul suggested. "I need the money."

"And I say you're absolutely right," Clark agreed. "Lois, I believe you have the sealed envelope?"

I smiled proudly at him, "Oh, I hid the real one. I left it in the coffee pot back at camp. Thought if we had no water, nobody'd bother the pot."

"That's my girl," Clark beamed, "Here we go."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you, everyone, for supporting this story as much as you have. I am not done yet and have so many ideas for more, so please don't give up on me just yet. I just had a case of too much work and a little focus issue. You are all the best! Thanks for the support!**


	13. Not Exactly Paradise Island Part III

We all found a spot on the ground around Clark as he opened the sealed envelope. After a few interruptions from the impatience Craymore brothers, we were finally making some progress. Apparently, Jimmy was getting a little impatience too because he asked if he could jump in and offer some help. Clark allowed him to help.

"Well, uh, I remember reading once about a certain kind of palm that the old, uh, pirates and explorers used to call the, uh, Captain's Palm. Well, um, since Mr. Craymore wrote the clues, wouldn't ya call him the captain?"

Jimmy was being very ambiguous with his so-called assistance. Jeff Craymore asked him to clarify, "How do ya distinguish between this Captain's Palm and any other palm?"

"Well, it's um…" Jimmy continued, "It's an albino palm, a freak of nature. A white palm."

Clark looked at the cub reporter in disbelief. _What are you talking about Jimmy_? "Mr. Scag, is there any such palm on this island?"

The older man nodded confidently, "Yep. Yep." _What_? _That is a real thing_?

"There is," Jimmy asked under his breath. Clark and I looked at Jimmy noticing the shock on his face, and we quietly shared a look over the cub's head.

"Where is it, sir?" Clark ventured.

"I ain't tellin'" Mr. Scag smiled. "I know where it is. That gives me an edge on the rest of you."

Mickey jumped to his feet, "Don't be goofy, cousin. You might as well tell us and save us the time because we just won't let you out of our sight."

Paul looked at the man with calm tone confirmed Mickey's claim. The old man shrugged, "Well, I reckon so. I reckon so." He led us through the island right to the base of a white palm.

 _What in the world?!_ "Clark are you seeing this," I whispered.

"But I am not believing it," He agreed. He pulled me off to the side and we let the shock wear off.

"My golly there is such a thing," Mickey Craymore exclaimed, "Somewhere around here is a million dollars."

"Wait a minute," Clark called out, "there is one more verse." He read it allow and the gentlemen took a moment to decide their next course of action.

Jimmy shyly addressed Clark and me, "You know, um, there's something fishy about this whole thing."

"Why do you say that, Jim?" Clark replied.

"Well, this business about the Captain's Palm, the albino tree…"

"But you said you read about it," I called him out.

Jimmy hung his head, "I know. But I, uh… I made it all up in my head."

"You did what?"

"Why?" Clark and I barked together.

"Well," Jimmy stammered, "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to get the ball rolling."

"But, Jim, there it is, big as life. White Palm tree," Clark gestured to the living plant in question. At that moment a burst of excitement came from a couple yards away.

"Yippe, I found 'em!" Mickey Craymore burst into the group with a madman expression.

"You found it? You found what," Scag's questioned.

"The diamonds, you silly old coot. I dug 'em up," he quickly put a mysterious cloth into his shirt.

"Who are you tryin' to fool," Scag grumbled, "Let me see 'em."

Paul jumped in too, "Come on Mickey, show 'em to us."

Mickey got defensive, "Keep away from me! I don't have to show 'em to anybody. They're mine. I'm rich, I'm a millionaire!" He ran off into the distance with Jimmy close on his tail for the exclusive. I stepped closer to Clark with some thoughts of my own. The rest of the heir stood back a speculated, wondering what he would do with the money. Jeff looked cross about the whole thing and grumbled something about going back to camp, but Paul just looked disappointed and decided to take the opportunity for a sunbath. Clark began to move but I slipped my hand into his and rooted us in our place. He gave me a curious look, and I knew he had some questions of his own.

Before Clark or I could speak our thoughts were interrupted by Jonathan Scag, "You know what? I got a hunch there's a shenanigan going on here."

"What do you mean," I pounced.

"Why do you say that," Clark questioned.

"Well, you and him is the umpires," Scag said. "You figure it out." I moved closer to Clark, this time I wrapped my arms around one of his. He and I just stood staring at the now empty clearing around us, not totally sure where Scag disappeared to.

"Clark, I don't feel good about any of this," I slightly whined. I looked up at him with legitimate fear in my eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Lois," Clark moved to hold me properly. "I am not sure what is going to but I am pretty sure that there is more than one shenanigan going on here."

"Oh," I whispered.

"I think we should make Michael show us those diamonds." He took my hand and lead us up the path back to camp. A loud groan stopped us. Mickey Craymore sat in the bushes nursing his head and swearing under his breath.

"Mickey, are you alright," I called out to him. Clark barked a couple different orders as we worked to assess the situation.

"I'm alright," he grumbled, "someone knocked me out. That's all."

"Why," I stupidly asked.

"To get the diamonds I don't have," Mickey scoffed.

"What," Clark and I barked. "You don't have the diamonds," Clark clarified.

"That's the truth Mr. Kent," Mickey fessed. "I didn't really dig up any treasure, I just made out like I did." _What some people would do for a million dollars…_

"So, in other words, you were just trying to eliminate competition with the others," Clark rephrased.

"Okay, okay so I'm a heel but I'm no killer," Mickey defended. "I just hope that Olsen kid didn't tangle with the guy you slugged me."

"Olsen," Clark asked.

"You mean Jimmy was with you when it happened," I clarified. Clark was on his feet ordering me to take Mickey back to the palm and gather the others. I put Mickey's arm around my neck and walked him back to the tree. I sat him down at the base of it and check him for any more damage.

"Mickey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Miss Lane," he sighed.

"I'm going to leave you here a minute to gather the others," I informed him. He nodded his understanding and I followed through on my task.

I found Paul laying shirtless on the beach. _Why couldn't this be Clark?_ I didn't want to get to close so I called out to him. He sat up and shot me his playboy smile, "What can I do for you, Miss Lane?"

"Mickey's just been hit over the head, have you been attacked?"

Paul was on his feet in seconds, "Is Mickey okay?" He worked to get his shirt back on as he followed me back to the tree.

"I hope so, he doesn't seem truly hurt, but I am concerned about him." Paul understood and moved to Mickey's side. We waited for the rest to meet us at the Paul. Scag wandered into the clearing first.

"Oh,'' there you are." Scag noticed Mickey's dazed state and got concerned as well. Took a moment to get one of our water casks to take care of Mickey.

Jeff showed up next, he looked tired and angry. He had his hands in his pockets, and looked down at Mickey, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Mickey stated. "I just wish Mr. Kent would get back so we can settle this."

"I'm here," Clark announced coming into the clearing with Jimmy nervously in tow. Paul helped Mickey to his feet and Scag came in a just that moment with the water. Clark started into the explanation of what just happened.

"Okay, so I tried to pull a fast one," Mickey explained, "and it didn't work out. But I'd still like to find the joker who conked me."

"I know what you mean," Jimmy mumbled.

Scag jumped in, "I knew he didn't find them diamonds."

"How did you know," I asked skeptically.

"Oh, I just figured," the man covered.

Mickey spoke up, "Well, anyway, I guess we better start diggin' again."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Paul called to us. "See, uh, I have a pretty good hunch where those diamonds are." So many questions flew at him. "Now, wait just a minute." He turned to Clark and me, "If I point out the exact spot, do I win?"

"That's right according to the rules, if you find him diamonds, you win the treasure," Clark confirmed.

"Okay," Paul smirked. "Now, you all remember the part of the verse that goes, ' _the line is straight but in which direction, the choice is up to your own selection._ '?"

"So," Scag pushed, "What about it?"

"I say they're twenty feet straight up. In that single white coconut on the white palm," Paul smiled. We all looked up and sure enough that there was the coconut.

Jimmy got excited, "Jeepers, I'll climb up and get 'em."

"No, wait," Scag laughed, "I'll save you the trouble." He shot down the coconut and Paul scurried to retrieve the diamonds. "Well, I'll be hanged," Scag marveled. I looked at Clark with a smirk, he had to be thinking the same thing I was.

"You should know," Clark chuckled. "You put 'em there, Mr. Craymore." The whole group looked shocked and Mr. Craymore just straightened up with a smile.

"Oh. So you know who I am, huh?" He looked between Clark and I. "How'd you guess it?"

Clark claimed, "Let's just say that I'm pretty good at seeing through things." I smiled proudly at Clark. _I knew I wasn't the only one that saw through this man._

"Yeah? Well, I've played my little game." The old man looked between his heirs, "I even painted that palm tree white myself." He addressed Paul directly, "But that doesn't change the rules of the treasure hunt. You answered the riddle, so therefore, you're entitled to the treasure."

"Thank you very much, sir," Paul gushed, "but, uh, these will bring a lot more than I need right now. So if you don't mind I think I'll share 'em with the others." _Now that is a good man._

"So that's the reason I set up the deal. I wanted to find out how you all would react," Mr. Craymore explained. "Who was a coward. Who was brave. Who was selfish and who was generous."

"And who was a dangerous criminal," Clark spoke up. "That's the one you won't have to bother giving a share of those diamonds too. He'll have no use for them in prison."

"Prison," Mickey questioned, "for what?"

"For what? For trying to hurt Lois and Jimmy. For draining our water supply. And for hitting you on the head.

"Who do you think it might be," Paul asked.

"By simple process of elimination, there are only two suspects left," Jeff growled. "Myself and Clark Kent."

Clark's signature smirk spread across his face, "Nice try Jeff, but of course, I know I'm not the guilty party."

"You'll have a sweet time trying to prove that I am."

"Oh, I don't know. According to Jimmy, the man who tried to kill him should have blisters on his palms." Clark held out his hands and they were as smooth as the could be for a farm boy. "Not a blister. How 'bout you, Jeff?"

I saw the flash of black and instantly reacted, and Clark was a step ahead of me and I flinched behind him. "Still able to hold a gun," Jeff exclaimed.

Clark remained calm, "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're in enough trouble as it is." Shots rang out and Clark didn't even flinch. _Gosh, dang it, Clark! If you are just going to walk into open fire why don't you just tell the whole world who you are!?_

Jimmy was quick to point out, "But those bullets didn't even hurt ya!"

"Fortunately, last night I took the liberty of removing the slugs from his cartridges. He was only shooting blanks, but it is enough to convict him," Clark lectured.

I wrapped my arms around his and hugged it to me, "Thank you for not walking into a loaded gun, you big lug." Clark smiled down at me.

"But you know what's really amazing," Jimmy pointed out, "We actually got through this whole thing without any help from Superman." Clark adjusted his glasses nervously.

"You're right Jimmy," I giggled. "But let's not tell him. We don't want him thinking that we don't need him anymore." Jimmy scurried to off to the beach saying something about possibly getting another exclusive. I moved to hold Clark's hand that was clinched. I felt a strange heat coming from it. I tilted my head in question and Clark nervously grinned before showing me the smoking bullets.

"I knew it," I whispered. Clark just grinned as he looked around the empty clearing and pulled me in for a toe-curling kiss.

He laid his forehead against mine, "Thank you for being you, Lois."

"Anytime, Clark. But we do need to talk about something…"


	14. Dinner with the Chief

"Please Chief," I heard Clark through the door, "I just need a day or two off."

"Fine," Chief barked, "but do me a favor and take Olsen with you. I need a good reason to get him out of my hair."

"Deal, Chief, and thank you!" Clark came bursting out of the office before I had a chance to get out of the way. He plowed into me before could stop himself. As I fell to the floor his arms wrapped around me and we ended up in some awkwardly beautiful dip.

"Good morning, Speedy Gonzales," I smiled at the man. He looked slightly shocked but his brown eyes glinted with happiness.

"Good morning Lois," he whispered.

"Well are you going to hold me in a dip all day or can I get back on my feet?" He blushed as he quickly worked to set me back on my feet. "I was just about the see the Chief, but where are you off too in such a hurry?"

"I got a hot tip from Superman on a story in Paris."

"Oh," I tried to hide my giddiness, "when do we head out?"

"YOU AREN'T GOING, LOIS," I heard the Chief bellow. Clark laughed out loud as I tried to hide my disappointment. "Now get in here, girl."

"Yes, sir," I grumbled. I looked back just in time for Clark to lean down and kiss me.

"I'll be back soon, Lois," he promised.

"You better bring me back something really pretty," I demanded with crossed arms. He went down the hall towards the City Desk and I faced the old grump himself.

"You wanted to see me, Chief?"

"Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to grace my office with your presence," the Chief snarked. I took a deep breath and smirked.

"What can I do for you, Chief?"

"I need you to go down to the Metropolis Citizens' Dinner. They are adamant that we cover this dinner this year and we are not going to disappoint them," White demanded.

"Oh Chief," I began to whine.

"Oh no you don't," He stopped me. "You are going to that dinner and you are going to enjoy yourself."

"But Chief-"

"And you are going to enjoy all the trimming too," he ordered. _All the trimmings? What is going on? Why am I suddenly being treated like a queen?_

"Chief, what is this all about," I demanded, "and don't give me some lame excuse." The old man gave me a look that would normally make me cower, but I wasn't going to back down. Perry White was up to something and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Alright, Lois, I guess there is no use keeping it from you," Perry smiled. "I've been nominated for the Citizen of the Year in Media. It is between Me and Jason Grant of the Metropolis Star."

"Chief, are you asking me to be your plus one," I smiled.

"Well not if you are going to look like a beat reporter that just got off the street," Mr. White griped.

"Why me, Chief?"

"I don't have any family nearby and… well… You've become as close as a daughter to me, Lois." My heart clenched at his admission. He was the closest thing to a father I've had in a long time, and I was honored to be asked. "Well, Lois?"

I didn't know how to tell him, so I decided to show him. I rounded the desk and kissed his cheek. "Have you taken a leave of your senses, girl?!"

"Yes, I have, Chief. Yes, I have. I promise that I will be all sunshine and roses for you." I ran to Clark's office to see if I could catch him before he left, but I was out of luck. I mopped back to my office to gather my things. Leaning against my typewriter was an envelope with my name scrawled across it. I quickly ripped it open to see what Clark had to say.

 _Dear Lois,_

 _I am sorry I can't take you with me. I would much rather have you than Jimmy but we've got to give the Chief a break every once in a while. I want you to know that I am going for a very important reason. I will be back soon and I will have that gift in hand._

 _Have fun tonight! Oh and wear red, you always look ravishing in red._

 _See you soon, darling…_

 _Truly Yours,_

 _Clark_

My smile grew from ear to ear, _leave it to Clark to make orders even in his absence._ I folded the letter and put it in my locked drawer where I've hidden his other letters and little trinkets I've collected. _Well looks like I have to find a red dress._

* * *

I walked into Sadee's Saloon and was greeted with a smile from an old friend. "Lois! It's so good to see you!"

"Hello Sadee," I exclaimed as she gathered me in a hug. "Say do you have room for me. I am looking for the works."

"The works? Why Lois, the last time that you ordered the works you were going on your first date in years. What is the occasion this time?"

"I have been invited to the Metropolis Citizens' Dinner. I am Perry White's plus one and I don't want to disappoint him."

"That old grouch means a lot to you."

"He does," I smiled. "Well, what do you say?"

"Lois, I would do anything for you and you know it. If you can wait just fifteen minutes you will have me all to yourself."

Sadee and I gossiped and talked about her clients and some of my latest stories. She asked me questions about Superman and I got to tell her all about how Jimmy and I practically saved Superman.

"…The idiots thought that they have Superman, but Jimmy and I knew the truth. Thankfully the real Superman did show up and we were able to apprehend them," I reiterated.

"Lois, for how much trouble you get into it surprises me that you can even find time to date." Sadee gave me a side look in the mirror. I could feel the blush creeping across my cheek. "Come on Lois, I want to hear about him."

I couldn't suppress the giggle, "His name is Clark Kent."

"You mean that other reporter that you used to complain about?"

"I didn't complain about him," I defended. "Well… at least not-"

"No judgment here, Lois. I know that there is a fine line between love and hate. Plus I've seen his picture next to his byline," Sadee giggled.

"He is quite handsome," I whispered.

"I mean, he's no Superman," Sadee jabbed. I smiled to myself but just shrugged. "Give Lois, I want details."

I entered Mr. White's office with a smile. I felt confident after the makeover Sadee treated me too. She outlined my eyes with black and shaded my eyelids with a soft maroon to make my eyes pop. My lips were glossy red and the framed my bright smile. My dress had a sweetheart cut that I accessorized with a string of pearls and it sat just past my knees. Chief was grumbling about something on the phone when I walked into the office.

"I don't care how you get it, just get it in time for the evening edition," He screamed as he slammed down the phone. He looked up with me and I watched his eyes widen with approval.

"Do I make you proud, Chief?"

"Lois, you always make me proud," He stood and revealed his one snazzy tuxedo. "Well, shall we go to this dinner?" I took the arm he offered and allowed him to lead the way to the company town car.

* * *

The dinner was better than I thought it would be. I met so many people making good connections and found out that Clark and I were stars within our community. Perry proudly introduced me to some big wigs that I never thought I would get the chance to speak with socially. So many people were honored like Inspector Henderson, Professor Pepperwinkle, and couple others.

"Now it is time to announce the winner for the Citizens' Award for Media," the Master of Ceremonies, Catherine Grant announced. I reached over to hold Mr. White's hand. I saw that for a second he thought about swatting away my hand but he decided to embrace the comforting gesture. "The winner is… Perry White!"

I jumped to my feet and hugged the Chief. He didn't even pretend to be embarrassed. He went to the podium with humility in his voice.

"Thank you," he began. "Thirty years ago I took this paper over from my father, and have tried to run it with the same degree of integrity and dignity that he started it with. This award goes to the Daily Plant and all the people that make it run smoothly; from the reporters that are never around to bark at to the printers that are so ready to follow orders and are flexible enough to make this paper perfect. Lastly, thank you to the citizens of Metropolis. You are the incredible ones that we get to write about. Thank you for making a reporter's job fun."

The crowd clapped wildly and I bounded to my feet soon Inspector Henderson followed suit and then the whole room. There was one last recognition for the night and that was a small recognition for Superman who has done so much for the town. Bill Henderson got to present the award. _Who is going to claim the award? Superman is in France enjoying baguettes and cheese without me!_

"And now the man himself," Inspector Henderson gestured to the right stage wing and out came the man in question.

"Thank you, Inspector," Superman accepted. His eyes locked on me and I noticed him trying not to smirk. He gave a beautiful and moving speech about how the citizens are the true heroes. To be honest I didn't hear much of it because I was scheming a way to get a moment allow with him. But apparently, I didn't have too because he was doing the exact same thing. The dance part of the night began and Superman came to our table.

"Mr. White, Inspector Henderson, Miss Lane," greeted Superman, "Congratulations on your recognition gentlemen."

"Same to you, Superman," Henderson replied.

"Thank you," Superman slightly bowed. "Mr. White, I was wondering if I could ask Miss Lane for a dance." Chief readily agreed.

"Just don't let Clark Kent know I let you," Chief joked. Superman lead me out on the dance floor and pulled me close, _but not Clark Kent close._

I smacked his chest, "You could've told me you would be here. Are you home?"

"I wanted to surprise you, and no I am not here for long. I am actually in the middle of a case but I needed to be here for this," Clark explained. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just glad you got a chance to see the dress."

"It is very radiant, Lois. I wish I could hold you closer," he growled. I watched his eyes roam me. _He approved_.

"I know, but we have to protect your secret, so this will have to do," I looked up at him with admiration, but I knew that this couldn't last. "You should go, _Clark_ ," I whispered that last part. "You said you were in the middle of a case. And we decided that night on the island that we should continue to leave Jimmy is the dark. If you are gone too long his imagination is going to run away with him."

"I have time," he tried to excuse.

"You may be faster than a speeding bullet, mister, but you still can't change time. You've been here thirty minutes and that is in any time zone you are looking at. Besides Jimmy is probably in trouble."

Clark smiled down at me and I knew he was hoping he could kiss me, but instead raised my hand to his lips. "I will see you soon Miss Lane, and then we will have a proper dance." He kissed my hand.

"Until then Superman, I look forward to our next meeting."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know that this doesn't have a real action gripping story but I was trying to establish a couple of character points, and am also going to use Clark's absence for another part later on in the story. I hope you didn't mind that easy going detour. I will be back on track for next time!**


End file.
